Friends With Benefits
by gladiatorRED
Summary: AU: When the thin line between love and sex begins to blur, two friends find themselves in deep trouble as they deal with the consequences of their actions.
1. Chapter 1: Let's talk about sex

_His thick, warm tongue darted around her clit, catching every drop of her sweet nectar as it poured from her trembling body. Head bobbing between her thighs, he took two fingers and slid them inside of her, working them back and forth against her slick walls. _

_His mouth clasped onto her core, sucking hard and long. She arched away from him, her legs shaking, body continuing to trembling as she scooted backwards up the bed, but his tongue was like glue and he stuck to her, crawling forward, never missing a beat. Air filled her lungs when she gasped and inhaled deeply. Her moans were caught in her throat, and all she could do was grasp the first thing her fingers could wrap themselves around and enjoy the ride. _

_His hand grabbed her thigh, sinking his nails deep into her hot flesh. Holding her body in place while his tongue swam in deep. Zigzagging around her clit, licking her with so much force, he left no part of her folds unexplored. She was so wet, so sweet on his tongue. _

_She began to coo his name and he knew she was close. One more swipe of his tongue and he pulled away, his taste bugs objected, but his cock rejoiced. Their eyes; dark and glazed over; full of lust, locked together. She nibbled on her bottom lip, seductively watching him undo his belt buckle and strip out of his pants. The bulge in his underwear stood out in front of him, and deep pulses grew between her eager thighs. _

_Two steps forward and he had her legs tied around his waist, plunging deep inside her slippery walls. His hips rolled around in a circular motion, her body gripped him tight, enclosing around his length while pulling him deeper inside her warmth. _

_The heels to her feet pressed into his lower back and her fingers snaked through his thick forest of curls while her other hand gripped the nape of his neck. Broad shoulders hovered over her, sweat dripping down his chest and onto her as their bodies came together, joining in the most intimate way. _

_ Sitting back, he grabbed her ankles and spread her legs wide, opening up her body even more to him. He was suddenly a mad man, determined on losing himself deep inside of her. _

_The bed jerked back and forth, knocking against the wall, thumping against the nightstand. A serene rhythm echoed around the room while he continued to fuck her harder, hastening up his pace, pushing his length deeper inside of her. _

_Smiling down at the exquisite body in front of him, he traced his hands up her the side of her curves, caressing soft skin. It drove him crazy watching her body react to his touch. Her razor sharp nipples grazed his chest when he pulled her closer to him. His massive hands held onto her from behind as he elevated her body into the air. One hand on her lower back, the other on her upper, he kissed her lips, gently at first before slipping his tongue between her luscious lips, swishing the pink muscle around in her mouth. _

_Running the tip of his tongue across her cheek, he pushed her head back so that he could suck on her neck. With her head arched back, and her hands wrapped around the nape of his neck, her loud cries carried throughout the room. Her body was shaking as he filled her up. She dripped all around him, her walls contracting around his cock, she could almost taste her orgasm she was so close. _

_ Toes pointed, adrenaline pumping, grunts and heavy moans, sporadic breathing; they both were giving it their all. Clinging to the others sweaty, electrified body, attempting to claw out the others orgasm. He continued to push and push, slamming his length into her core. He gasped when her nails cut into her flesh, the first wave to her orgasm beginning to roll through her. Her body clenched up and her lips cursed. _

_ He whispered her name in her ear, his seductive deep voice; like honey, encouraging her to let go and cum from him. _

_ "Let go." He whispered, biting down on her ear. "Cum for me." _

_She purred when he surged forward and moaned her name until no other sound filled her ears. "Olivia, come on, Liv." _

_"Olivia. Olivia. Let go, Liv. Olivia-"_

**"-OLIVIA."**

"_Shit!" _Olivia popped her eyes open, banging her head against the headboard when she heard her name being called. Slipping her fingers from between her sticky thighs, she cursed her roommate for cutting her midday fantasy short. Glancing over at the clock on her nightstand, she cursed again when she realized it was just after noon. What the hell was he doing home?

In the three weeks since she moved down the hall from him, he had never been home before 5:30 PM, and even then, he only spent enough time there to shower and grab a quick bite to eat before he was out the door again. His days and nights were usually spent down at the local automobile shop where he worked as a mechanic. Leaving Olivia with the house to herself and a lot of free time on her hands to do as she pleased. Now, the average 22 year old would use that time to explore the city, shop with friends, or spend hours in the mirror in preparation for some hot date, but Olivia was far from average.

Recently single and unadventurous, Olivia was more of a homebody. She would rather spend her mornings watching 30-minute meals with Rachael Ray and her evenings curled up in bed with a book. One of her closest friends, Abby continuously nagged her to spend a night on the town with her, just once. However, Olivia always made an excuse and declined her invitation.

She wasn't originally from New York City and before she left home for the big apple her mother beat it into her brain to keep school as her main priority, and that was something that continued to stick with her. School was always at the forefront of her mind, and the mindset eventually paid off when she graduated magna cum laude from NYU and received a scholarship to perfect her love for cooking in France in the fall. She was just grateful that Fitz- her roommate- was kind enough to let her stay in his apartment for the summer until her plane left in September.

But while she was completely content with being single, she still had some _needs _that needed to be taken care of. And taken care of they were. She wasn't one hundred percent sure who the person in her fantasy was, but she would give an arm and a leg to meet him, just once. He never had a face, she didn't know his name, and barely recognized his voice. She just knew visualizing him got the job done when she needed it to be done.

"Liv, are you home?" She could hear his footsteps coming closer to her bedroom door and scrambled quickly to find something to throw on. An oversized T-shirt and a random pair of jean shorts would have to do. Quickly throwing her clothes on, Olivia swung the door open just as Fitz raised his hand to knock.

"Whoa." He stepped back startled. "You weren't sleep were you?" He asked taking in her disheveled look.

"No." Olivia chuckled to herself, her cheeks slightly turning red. "I definitely was not sleep."

"What were you doing then?" Fitz peeked over her shoulder to get a glimpse of her room. Olivia stepped forward, closing the door behind her. "I was- no- What are you doing home?" She asked, diverting the attention away from her. Crossing her legs, she rubbed her thighs together. She had no panties on and her fountain between her thighs was overflowing.

"I didn't bring a lunch to work with me today and on my way to grab something to eat I thought you might like to come too."

"Thoughtful, but you should've called. I already ate." Olivia lied, hoping he would go away. She had no plans on leaving her room, let alone the house anytime soon.

"I did call, you didn't answer." Olivia looked up and stared him in his eyes, noticing for the first time how close he stood to her, making the moment a bit awkward. She caught a whiff of his cologne and took a step back, adding some much needed space between them, but his manly smelled still lingered in her nostrils. There was something about a good smelling man that made Olivia weak in her knees. Quickly catching herself before she drooled all over him right there in the hallway, Olivia held her breath and refused to look him the eyes again, too embarrassed.

Instead of looking him directly in his face she stared at the buttons on his shirt. Starting at the bottom she worked her eyes up until she noticed the first two buttons to his shirt were unbuttoned, giving her a glimpse of his chest.

The dark blue uniform her wore complimented his skin well. It brought out his eyes and highlighted his broad shoulders. Olivia studied him closely, suddenly seeing him in a new light.

She always viewed Fitz as an attractive man, but never found herself physically attracted to him. Now did she suddenly see him as prospective sexual partner? Maybe she was just horny and her raging hormones were clouding her judgment.

But the man in her dream did have broad shoulders. _"No, no, no. Stop it, Olivia." _She reprimanded herself. She clenched her legs shut, squeezing her thigh muscles together and looked up to see Fitz watching her intently.

"Well will you at least come keep me company in the kitchen?" He flashed a pearly white smile and asked her.

Reluctantly, Olivia nodded her head and agreed to go to the kitchen with him. Fitz spread his right arm out in a lady's first gesture and Olivia led the way to the kitchen.

Sliding back on the counter and dangling her feet over the edge, she pulled a nearby cookie jar towards her and dipped her hand inside. Fitz on the other hand went straight for the refrigerator. His stomach growled, upset that he neglected to feed himself since late the night before.

"You came home early last night." Olivia commented, snacking on a handful of cookies. "I thought you had a date with- what's her name again? Smellie?"

"Cute." Fitz poked his head from around the refrigerator door. "Mellie."

"Oops." Olivia shrugged. She didn't care for Mellie. She always felt Fitz could do better. "But yeah, her."

"We did have a date." Fitz grabbed a beer out of the fridge, unsatisfied with his food options; he closed the door and stood back against the opposite counter. His pants tightened around his thighs when he crossed his legs in front of him, and Olivia scooted back on the counter. Once again adding some much needed space between them, before she reacted on her sudden urge to pounce and climb him like a tree. "We had a date, and the date went perfect -as always."

"Second?"

"Third. And you've seen Mellie. She's perfect. She's smart, she's beautiful, and she's funny with a decent head on her shoulders, but…." Fitz trailed off.

"Buuuut? What happened? I wasn't expecting you to arrive home before sunrise." Olivia half joked. "Did she not give up the goods or something?" She teased.

"The goods?"

"She didn't let you dip your hand into her cookie jar?"

"You know you're corny, right?" Fitz raised his eyebrow once he finally caught on. Taking a quick swig of his beer, he set the glass bottle on the counter and sighed heavily, finally answering Olivia's question "She gave up the cookies….they just weren't good cookies. They were more like stale, back of the cabinet, expired cookies."

"Are you serious?" Olivia almost fell of the counter trying to hold in her laugh.

"It was horrible, Liv. Just terrible. I've never experience anything like that in my life. "

"You're lying, Fitz." Olivia waved him off, refusing to believe his story. "Stop exaggerating, no way it could've been that bad."

"I thought it was a joke at first, too, but I quickly realized she was serious."

"It was that bad?"

"Olivia, it was a disaster. Scouts honor. The only thing she wanted to do was lay there."

"On her back?"

"Stiff as a board."

"The whole time?"

"The whole time. She didn't move not once. Changing the position wasn't an option. She wouldn't even let me _kiss _her…" Fitz lowered his voice and pointed towards the floor. "Down there. I am a man with an appetite. I need to be feed, I like to eat."

"Thanks for that visual, Fitz." Olivia screwed her face and crossed her legs. His words shot straight to her core and she could feel the heat growing between her thighs.

"If a woman doesn't want to do me then that is fine. I don't mind, but don't deprive me. I mean really, what woman doesn't like it when a man shows her a little extra attention?"

"I'm pretty sure she's not the first and I doubt she'll be the last woman to walk the face of earth and not enjoy oral sex. I didn't like it at first either."

"Because it wasn't being done right." Fitz explained, confident in his theory. Taking a seat at the stool next to her legs, Fitz took snatched the cookie jar away from and stuffed a cookie in his mouth.

Olivia rolled her eyes and began playing with her nails- something she did when she was nervous. "Maybe she's just inexperience, Fitz. You probably went all Magic Mike on her and she wasn't prepared for all of that just yet. Be patience with her or better yet teach her."

Fitz slid her back the cookie jar and Olivia laughed at his disgusted look. "Teach her what? How to have sex?"

"Well if you really like her you can. Or you could try and talk to her. I'm pretty sure she'd be willing to compromise if she knew how you felt."

"Olivia." Fitz tilted the stool back on two legs and glared at her slightly.

She giggled in response. "What?"

"That woman tricked me, I am not teaching her shit."

Olivia fell out laughing. He couldn't be serious. "Tricked you how?"

"False advertisement. A woman shouldn't be allowed to put on a sexy black dress, throw on a pair of stilettos, dance all over a man throughout the entire date and then not know how to have sex at the end of the night. There should be a law."

"Fitzgerald."

"Her tongue played hockey with my tonsils half the night. We get to bed and she barely opened her mouth. That's a technical file. She broke all the rules so I broke it off with her."

"It was that serious?" Olivia asked, slanting her eyes at Fitz.

"Yeah, it was."

"Bad sex is a deal breaker for you?"

"It isn't for you?"

Olivia turned her head sideways and pondered over Fitz's question before answering. "I guess it depends on the person."

Fitz set the stool back on all fours and raised both his eyes brows, completely baffled at her answer. "So you mean to tell me you will put up with bad sex in a relationship?"

"If I like the guy enough I will." Olivia sincerely answered.

Fitz shook his head and took another swig of his beer. "That is crazy to me. Every time I have sex I need it to be the best sex of my life."

"Fitz, that's not rational. Not every sexual experience you encounter is going to be mind blowing. That's impossible, and a bit immature of you to think that way."

"Sex takes work. Good sex is two people giving it their all. 100 % from beginning to end. Life is too short to settle with a lousy partner. Sex is supposed to be fun, and thrilling. Anything less disgraceful."

Fitz tilted his stool towards Olivia and she could feel the heat of his breath rising up her thigh. She was curious to know what sex with Fitz was like. He spoke with such confidence that sparked an interest inside of her. She felt her breast perking at the mere thought and was thankful that she never took her bra off. She wondered if he could feel the heat she felt for him radiating off her. If only he could read her mind.

"Look, it's been nice talking to you, but I have to get back to the shop." Fitz stood and patted her thigh. Olivia winced slightly and watched him dust imaginary crumbs off his clothing. "Thanks for lunch, by the way." He joked, walking out of the kitchen.

Olivia chuckled before turning to call him back. "Hey, Fitz, when you come home tonight can you bring a fan with you? The temperature seems to rise in my room at night."

"No problem." He answered looking down at his watch. He calculated how much time he would have to run to the deli and grab a sandwich before he was needed back at work.

Olivia waited until he slammed the door behind him before sliding off the counter. Pushing the cookie jar back the corner of the counter, she threw away the empty beer bottle Fitz left on the counter and made her way down the hall, mumbling under her breath. "Fun and thrilling. Thank you for that visual, Fitz."

* * *

Olivia was convinced the heat in her room had broken records for that night. Beads of sweat gathered around her forehead and her T-shirt stuck to her skin, the cloth material molding itself to her body.

She kicked back the sheets until she laid in bed completely uncovered. It was barely nine so she knew better than to expect Fitz to arrive home with a fan for her anytime soon. The air was thick, almost suffocating and it filled every inch of the room. The moon poured in through the slightly pulled back curtains, adding a gentle glow to the room. A slight breeze weaved in through the open window, but that did nothing for Olivia.

Sweat dripped down her legs and in between her thighs and her nipples swelled against her shirt. She groaned, rolling her head around the pillow in annoyance. She was hot both physically and metaphorically. Her body ached to be touched. Throbs built up between her legs and she rolled over on her side.

Her mind was still clouded with inappropriate thought from earlier that day, but this time the naked man in her fantasy was no longer a stranger. He had a face and a name. Fitzgerald Grant. Ever since their conversation he was all she could think of which bothered her because until this day she'd never felt that way about him.

She knew what her problem was. She was close to the 90 days with out sex mark and Fitz had accidentally awoken the sexual beast inside of her, and now Olivia was on the hunt for _'the best sex of her life' _as he put it.

Tugging on the oversized T-shirt she wore until it hovered around her waist; Olivia pulled her panties down to her ankles and kicked them to the floor. Spreading her legs wide, she closed her eyes and slipped her fingers between her thighs.

Her nipples were solid against her shirt; rock hard, and her body tensed up completely. She used two fingers to graze the sensitive bud of her sex. Her soft moans echoing around the room.

She imagined Fitz plunging his fingers deep inside of her. His intoxicating smile filled her head, as she vision him staring down at her while working his thick fingers inside of her.

Pushing a third finger into her core, Olivia grazed her thumb across her sex. Her body trembled and her moans grew louder. She closed her eyes tighter and her image of Fitz became even clearer.

She continued to move her fingers back and forth, her thumb grazing her sex. She imagined her legs wrapped around her waist. She licked her lips, thinking of his tongue licking its way down her body. She wanted him to tease her, to make her beg for the tip of his tongue to rub against her. She quivered thinking of him between her legs, her hands running through his curls while he thrust his tongue inside of her.

She pumped her fingers even faster into her sex, hoping to push herself to the tip of her orgasm. She was so close that she gasped aloud, but no matter how she positioned her fingers, nothing brought her to the edge. Her sex was still wet, but Olivia was unsatisfied. Her fingers just weren't getting the job done.

Leaning over the side of the bed, she reached beneath the bed to pull out a small duffle bag. Opening up the bag, she tossed it contents inside the bag around until she found what she was looking for.

Since moving in with Fitz, Olivia refrained from using her vibrator much- if at all, but she felt that tonight was an exception. After all, it was his fault she felt this way. Lying back on the bed, she twisted the base on the vibrator until the vibrator function turned on.

She brought the tip of her trusted vibrator to her center, spreading the lips of her sex. She let it vibrate against her core until she shook in delight.

Inhaling sharply, Olivia arched her body up when she slipped the device inside of her. She exhaled deeply, sighing relieved. _Much better._

Sliding her free hand under her T-shirt, she pinched her nipples. Holding onto her breast while her walls swelled around the vibrator. Her essence dripped down the device and onto the sheets.

Thinking of Fitz pumping in and out of her made her so wet. She pulled the vibrator out and held it against her clit, humming her grunts and moans out. Olivia bit back Fitz name before she moaned it into the room.

She pinched her nipples harder and yelped out in satisfaction. Visualizing Fitz worked better than she could've ever imagined. She couldn't hold back anymore and before she knew it, she was calling out on Fitz to make her cum.

* * *

Kicking open the front door, Fitz carefully balanced his workbag and the fan he purchased for Olivia on his way home from work over his shoulder. Setting his keys down in the glass bowl by the door, he used his foot to close the door and ventured further into the house.

His workbag was thrown to the side in the living room and his shoes were kicked off on his way to the kitchen. Setting the box that contained the fan down on the counter; Fitz swung open the fridge door and instead of grabbing a beer, reached for a bottle of water. His sore body ached for a hot shower, and every time he blinked, he could see himself curled up in bed, his body wrapped around a pillow, but first, he wanted to give Olivia the fan he promised her. The two seconds he stood standing in the kitchen had him ready to break a sweat so he knew she was probably drenched in her own.

The house was quiet, and he wondered if she were sleep. If so, he made no plans on disturbing her. Removing the fan from the box, he threw it over his shoulder and made his way towards Olivia's room. He was halfway to her room when he froze and listened carefully. He could faintly hear his name being called from down the hall, but he wasn't in fact sure.

Creeping slowly, he continued to listen carefully and heard it again. This time he was positive it was his name her heard, and it was coming from Olivia's room. Did she hear him come in?

Fitz stepped forward, he did not know why but he was now tiptoeing down the hallway. The way she was calling his name ignited a fire inside of him and he could feel his manhood growing. Her voice was soft and sweet, like a home cooked meal made specially for his soul.

Once he was close enough to realize that she wasn't just saying his name, she was moaning his name Fitz hands grew sweaty, and his heartbeat picked up, adrenaline pumping through his veins as all the blood in his body shot to his crouch. Olivia's bedroom door was cracked open enough for Fitz to peek inside of her room.

He pushed the door back slightly, and held his breath at what he saw. Her legs were spread wide She was completely opened and he watched in amazement as she plunged what he assumed was a _vibrator _deep inside of her core. She slide it inside of sex with such ease, he could only imagine how wet she were.

He felt he was invading her privacy- he knew he were invading her privacy, but he could not look away. His eyes were fixated on the view in front of him. Watching her slid the vibrator deep inside of her, until in almost disappeared and pulling it out completely. Her petite body rocked the bed, and her opening enclosing around the tip, and he knew it was a snug fit.

_Lucky bastard_

He turned to leave; embarrassed that he peeked for as long as he did. Ashamed that the vision he held of her would be embedded in his mind forever and would never go away.

His foot was barely out the door when he heard her call his name again. _Shit. _Had he been caught? He turned back around, slowly. Guilt written all over his face. He prepared himself for her anger, for her shamed and shattered face or at least an object or two to be thrown his way, but instead his ears turned beat red, and his eyes grew wide. Her body was shaking, trembling as she pumped the vibrator into her sex at lightening speed.

She had removed her hand from her breast and placed it between her thighs, working her fingers across her clit. Her eyelids fluttered and it was his name she screamed at the top of her lungs while her muscles clenched. She was still dripping wet. Her thighs were soaked and it made his throat closed. He swallowed hard and tried to shake away the discomfort he felt in his pants. They were becoming too tight.

He felt a bit cocky. This was definitely an ego boost. He smiled smugly, watching her pant his name. He admired her flexibility. She had on leg stretched back until her knee touched her shoulder and the other draped over the bed.

Fitz stepped back, and turned to leave again when his foot became tangled in the cord of the fan. He tripped and slammed into the door, dropping the fan to the floor with a loud boom.

Olivia eyes popped open and she shot forward in her bed. Her chest heaved up and down as she caught sight of Fitz legs tangled around the fan in the doorway of her bedroom. She wanted to giggle at his dumbfounded look, but this was not the time for laughs.

Their eyes met, and both of their cheeks turned rosy red. This was a new level of embarrassment for both of them. There was nothing they could do but stare at each other and wait for the other to look away. They both had been caught red handed.

_Oh, shit._


	2. Chapter 2: Can I eat your cookies?

**_ You guys are truly amazing! Thank you for all of the positive feedback from the first chapter and for your patience (College is a bitch) But I do plan on updating in a more timely fashion. _**

**_Thanks for reading and enjoy! ;-)_**

* * *

Very often Fitz found himself between a rock and a hard place. At this point in his life, he would consider himself an expert at getting out of sticky situations, but on this particular night he felt as if he were super glued to the ground.

He laid in bed feeling like a coward. Forgetting his pride and dignity along with the fan he purchased for Olivia in her bedroom doorway when he quickly scrambled down the hall to his own room without saying a single word. He was definitely a coward. For hours he stared at the ceiling drifting from thought to thought.

_Was it really my name? Yeah, it was your name. _

_Did she really see me or did she just catch a glimpse of my shadow on the wall? Duh she saw you, dumb ass. _

_Are you sure it was your name? Ugh, it was definitely my name. _

_What to do, what to do, what to do now? _

_"The girl obviously wanted your help, stupid!" _Fitz slapped his hand against his forehead and cursed himself._ What the hell was his problem?_ His cock sprung to life at the mere thought of Olivia still masturbating in the room down the hall from to his.

_Go, Fitz. Go down the hall and help her finish. _The courage to do so burst through him unexpectedly and Fitz jumped out of bed, debating with himself. _Shirt on or shirt off? Nah, leave your shirt here. Pants! Do I take them or leave them? And underwear. Do I drop those, too? Should I just burst in her room naked?_

Fitz pulled off his shirt and dropped his pants to the floor. He grabbed the rim of his underwear, ready to pull them down, too, when he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. _Look at yourself, fool. Getting ready to go knock on this girl's bedroom door butt ass naked. If she really wanted you she would've already come to your door by now. _

_Fuck._With each passing second an internal battle between what was right and wrong grew inside of him. His thoughts were tainted, mind corrupted with so many striking memories. The visual of her hands dipped between her spread thighs, her fingers touching sweet uncharted territory was etched deep in his mind.

Should he do it? Should he go down the hall and steal just one touch? One kiss. One taste. He desperately wanted to dip his tongue between her folds and eat her endlessly.

His conflicted thoughts led to discouragement and Fitz finally agreed with the little voice in the back of his head that told him if she really wanted him, she knew where to find him. He sat back on the bed. Wiping his hand across his face, Fitz grabbed his shirt off the floor and slipped the fitted white tee back over his head.

Plopping back on the mattress, he laid his head on his pillow and quickly realized a good night's rest was out of the question. Closing his eyes only filled his head with vivid, lustful thoughts of Olivia so he kept them wide open.

Did he really want to have sex with Olivia or was his mind simply reacting off the fact that Olivia wanted to have sex with him? Crossing one leg over the other, Fitz continued to question his sudden craving for Olivia. He never thought of her in a sexual manner before tonight. Yes, he found her to be attractive, but she was his friend, his roommate. You don't sleep with your roommate.

How was he going to face her in the morning? There was no way he could look her in the face and pretend that this night did not happen. Simply thinking of her brought everything back. There was no way he could forget it. His memory nor his dick would not let him.

The blowing AC was enough to cool his body, but the fire he felt erupting inside of him would remain forever torched until her found release and not just any release. He knew it had to come in the form of Olivia.

He brought his attention to his growing erection. His dick, painfully hard, pressed up against the dark blue pants he wore. He wanted to rip open his slacks and relieve himself, but what good would that do? A hand job would soothe not a single throb he felt.

Fitz coughed and cleared his throat. His mouth was dry. He needed some damn water. Or maybe what he needed was some pus- "_No, no, no, no. Stop it, Fitz. Ugh"_

He wasn't exactly sure what was going to happen next between him and Olivia, but he sure hoped she had a better idea on how to handle things then he did.

* * *

"Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid. STUPID." Olivia paced in circles around her room, gently pounding her balled up fist against her forehead. "**_WHY WOULDN'T YOU SHUT THE DOOR?"_** She whispered loudly, throwing her hands up in a frustrated manner.

"Think, Olivia, think. What do you do now?" She was embarrassed beyond belief. How long had he been standing there watching her? What had he thought? What was he currently thinking?

Olivia had never seen him move so fast. He'd darted down the hall before she could open her mouth to speak (Not that she had much to say) and slammed his bedroom door shut.

Was he mad? She wondered, her feet still carrying her around in circles. "Go down the hall and apologize." That was the appropriate thing to do, right? But what exactly would she be apologizing for? At the fact that she was caught? Because she definitely wasn't sorry for what she did.

A sea of warmth still flooded between her legs, and Olivia groaned, irritated. He could of at least let her finish. She walked towards the mirror and took in her disheveled appearance. Hair tossed, slightly sweated out. Shirt too big, falling off her shoulder and swallowing her tiny frame.

She grabbed a nearby brush and pulled her hair back into a ponytail. She dabbed her face with a towel and went back to pacing. What if Fitz wanted her to move out? Would he give her enough time to find a new place to stay? What if he opened his mouth to another friend and so on and so on. Circle after circle, Olivia walked and worried until she felt almost dizzy and her legs were sore and ached.

She turned towards her dresser and slid down to the ground. She was probably being a bit over dramatic, but she felt tears forming. Bringing her knees to her chest, Olivia groaned again when she felt her clit aching against her cotton pajama shorts."Bullshit. This is all some bullshit."

Her sex was pulsing. Wet and swollen, and there was nothing she could do to block it out of her mind. She needed to think clearly, come up with a plan, something besides sitting on the floor in the dark on the verge of tears while facing possible eviction, but all she could think of was screwing Fitz.

This was so unlike her. She'd never lost this much control when pertaining to sex and this wasn't the first time she went an extended period of time without it. Was it the heat? Was she experiencing some rare side effect to being expose to heat for an excessive amount of time?

Her body was on fire. She felt as if she were literally in flames. Between the rising by the second heat between her legs and the heat that clogged in her room, Olivia's body was damn near burnt.

She scoffed when looking pass the fan Fitz bought her which now laid in the center of her bedroom floor and glanced out the window. Air. She needed air. Preferably fresh air. She could breathe, think, and cool off all at once.

It was almost 2 AM so a walk around the block was out of the question, but sitting on the fire escape in the living room window wouldn't hurt.

She carefully opened her bedroom, gently turning the knob. Certain not to make any unnecessary noise. Peeking in the hallway to make sure the coast was clear, Olivia tiptoed down the bare floor in a hurried fashion, practically running on her toes when passing Fitz bedroom door. Her heart was beating fast, her sweaty hands trembling.

_Don't slip, don't fall, don't breathe._

She was almost out of harms way when she heard his door creaking open._ Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, move faster. _She pushed her legs to move quicker, but it was too late. He'd already seen her.

"Where are you going?" His concerned voice shook her and Olivia froze mid stride.

"Fire escape." She explained. "Too hot." She fanned herself as if Fitz could see her with her back to him.

An awkward silence hung around. Who was going to be the first to speak about the great big elephant in the room? She could feel Fitz burning a hole in the back of her neck and she shifted uncomfortably.

He said her name. Softly, "Olivia..."

Her stomach quivered, her heart pounding against her chest. It wasn't until that very moment that she realized how hard her nipples were. They were two unbelievably sore steel daggers poking out of her shirt. She slowly turned around to see Fitz intently watching her. The way he looked at her caused her nerves to bundle.

The heat between them immediately sparked to life and exploded around them like little firecrackers. She could see the lust and desire held for her in his eyes. He attempted to hide it behind his caring expression but it was there. Their bodies called for each other and she felt herself being pulled towards him.

What now?

It was the unanswered question that both of them thought.

Who would make the first move? Olivia thought. Should it be her? Technically she already played her card. It was his turn.

Fitz on the other hand felt out of character. He knew how to deal with women. You've _been doing this for half your life. If sex was what she wanted then give her sex. Just say it. Be blunt, be direct_, he told himself "I want to eat your pussy." He blurted out and immediately regretted it. _Too blunt_. Olivia's wide eyed expression alarmed him. Automatically, almost without thought, Fitz stepped back and clasped his hands together behind himself back. _This was horrible_. His mind frantically searched for another way to confess his yearning desire for her, but he came up empty handed because it the honest to God truth. He wanted to eat her pussy. There was no other way to put it.

"Excu-se me-?" Olivia stumbled over her words. That wasn't what she had in mind exactly when she said who would make the first move, but his blunt directness turned her on even more.

She didn't like how the warmth between her leg heated up the second the words left his mouth. He already had more control over her body than she liked. Her sex was throbbing, but she still stood tall, fighting to keep her knees from buckling. _Remain strong, Girl. _She told herself, hoping self encouragement would work_._

"Shit, this is coming out all wrong." Fitz sighed, avoiding eye contact with Olivia for a few seconds while he gathered his thoughts. Why was this moment so awkward? They were both adults. Two sexual beings. This shouldn't be so hard. _Just go for it, Fitz_. "What I am trying to say is…" Glancing up he looked directly into Olivia's eyes. His ocean blues staring into her wide luminous browns. The fire was ignited and his eyes blazed, drinking in her face. _Damn, she was really beautiful._

He licked his lips, and lowered his voice seductively. Dipping his head slightly till a mischievous grin grew on his face. "Tasting you has been the only thing on my mind all night." Fitz took a beep breath and steadied himself. Choosing his words carefully. "But I do not want to give you the impression that I will simply just stick my tongue inside of you."

_"Oh?"_ Olivia eyes spoke for her and Fitz clarified.

"I don't just want to taste you, Liv." He smirked watching as Olivia struggled to keep her composure at his confession. "I want to take my time and eat you right. I want to kiss the inside of your thigh and inhale your scent. I need you to fill my nostrils while I devour you completely. I need to learn your body."

Words could not be formed, thoughts were unable to be processed. Her legs felt weak, her mind scrambled. His words were the sticks to the drums beating between her thighs. The hallway suddenly felt smaller, the walls closing in around the two of them. Fitz stepped closer, towering over Olivia. His warm breath dripping down her neck, crawling into her pores and she was two seconds away from letting him know that he could have whatever he wanted how ever he felt he needed it.

He continued on. "I want to feel your body tremble while the tip of my tongue flickers your clit. I want my tongue to explore your sex until I unlock all the secrets of your body. What drives you crazy? What makes your back arch? Does sucking on your clit make your toes curl? How far can I push my tongue inside of you before you explode in my mouth? I want to know your body better than _you_ know your body."

Her core jumped. The throbs becoming almost unbearable. Her drenched panties stuck to her pussy. A moan trembled from her and she bit her bottom lip to keep from crying out any further. _Fuck,_ _she was in trouble. _

"But most of all I need to hear you scream. My ears have to hear you moan again, just once. You have this beautiful growl that rattles in the back of your throat and then roars out of you. It echoed around the room and slipped from the crack of your door and found me all the way down the hallway." Fitz took a deep breath, smiling while reminiscing "It's so…_sexy."_

Olivia pulled her bottom lip further into her mouth. Her face flushing with embarrassment listening to Fitz recount the night.

"Wouldn't you love that." It wasn't a question. Fitz already knew the answer. He could see it in her eyes, it was being displayed all across her face. "I _need _to taste you, Olivia." His voice strained as he pleaded with her through clenched teeth. She could see how desperate he was when he stepped in even closer and she mechanically stepped back towards the wall behind her before she found herself being a puddle of melted goo on the floor at his feet. She was beginning lose control of her lady parts. Her mind saying one thing while her body screamed another.

"Can I do that?" He asked so innocently. His honeyed voice struck her right in her core, and she damn near creamed her panties right then and there. Her knees buckled and she fell weak. Fitz chuckled on the inside, watching her unravel and spiral out of control in front of him. Her eyes were mirroring the desperation and agonizing anxiousness in his. She was right where he wanted her.

But he still wanted permission to touch. He knew once their skin made contact all bets would be off and he would be unable to control himself. His hands were ready, though. They itched to feel her smooth skin. To caress her round ass, squeezing it between his fingers.

He tilted his head in a _well _gesture and Olivia simply nodded her head. The words were lodged in the back of her throat, crowded and lumped together, leaving her unable to speak. But her body, her body screamed _HELL YES! _

She stiffened and jammed her eyes shut. Inhaling a sharp breath when Fitz completely invaded her personal space. He slammed his massive hands on the wall behind her, centering her between them. She licked her lips and let go off a nervous breath when he breathed down her earlobe. Both of their chest rising up and down while the sound of their heavy breathing flooded the hallway.

Careful not to make contact with her skin just yet, he grabbed the bottom of her shirt, leaning back enough so that he could smoothly pull it off. Her perky, round breast poked out at him.

Smooth skin, flat stomach. _Perfect_. Just the way he liked it.

He moved to the cotton shorts she wore. Tugging them down till they piled on the floor with her shirt. Fitz groaned in relief when he unzipped his pants, freeing his raging erection before he combusted inside of them. Olivia gulped loudly when she saw a peek of his cock. Much bigger, much better than she imagined.

He had one chance to prove himself worthy and he wanted to make the best impression possible. He did all that big talk, now it was time to back it up. Dropping to his knees, Fitz spread Olivia's legs apart. The moment his fingers touched her skin, goosebumps broke out all across their bodies. Olivia shivered and looked down to see Fitz looking up and watching her. She could see in his eyes that he felt it too.

Were those butterflies fluttering through her stomach? She shook it off and became distracted when Fitz placed his nose as close to her core as he could without touching her. He simply inhaled, closing his eyes and moaning softly. Savoring the moment of her aroma filling his nostrils and making his mouth water.

"Mmhmm" He finally nuzzled his nose into her panties and Olivia gripped his shoulders, holding herself steady as he moved his hands across her body. He kissed her sex. First with his lips, then with his tongue.

Tender hands burned her skin. His touch felt so good, it electrified her. His fingers left a burning trail as he ran them up the side of her body. She yelped when he cupped her breast. Roughly squeezing them in his hands.

She didn't know if it was finally feeling the touch of a man, or the if it was because of this particular man who was touching her, but Olivia felt something shift inside of her. Her mouth formed an O shape and her head fell back and hit the wall.

He pulled her panties to the side and teased her with his warm breath. She squirmed above him just enough to show that it was pleasing. Pulling her panties off, Fitz grabbed Olivia's leg, opening up her body further and gently kissed the inside of her thigh. He switched back and forth between legs, kissing both equally.

He switched it up when he bit the inside of her thigh. He sunk his teeth deep into her skin, with every intentions of marking his territory. Her sex was completely open to him. She was so wet, so pink, so perfect. Fitz growled an animalistic roar and threw her leg over his shoulder.

He pecked her clit, gently. Very soft. Treating it delicately before placing a open mouth kiss over the sensitive bud. He sucked long and hard until Olivia's eyes popped open and she was pulling on his hair. He placed one more kiss on her slippery lips before griping her thigh and going to work. She was grinding her clit on his face. Moving to meet the thrust of his tongue. Fitz placed his free hand on her lower back keeping her in place as he continued to feast.

He continued to tongue her down and Olivia didn't know how much longer she could last on that one leg. Fitz had her pressed so far up the wall she was practically standing on her toes. He moved his hand back up her body till he reached her breast. He pinched her nipples. Twisting the brown buds between this fingers. He could tell she was close to crumbling to the ground and finally pulled away.

His mouth was covered in her essence and he licked his lips clean. Guiding her to the floor. He laid her flat on the ground and crawled up her body, hovering over her. Olivia's legs feel open with out him even asking. Fitz touched her knee and slowly moved his hand up her leg.

She withered with need when he touched her clit.

He bit her neck the same time as he plunged two fingers into her blazing hot sex. Olivia whimpered and gasped when he slipped in another finger. Fitz sucked on her neck, his ear positioned next to her lips; listening to all the sounds she made. He was in love with the way she moaned. Her body arched off the floor and he knew she was close to spilling over the edge.

He crawled back between her legs, picking up where he left off. Pushing her legs back until her knees touched her chest, Fitz placed his whole mouth over her swollen, wet sex. He plunged his tongue in deep, digging and sucking out as much of her sweet honey nectar as he could.

Her body hiccuped and Olivia went crazy. Her legs squirmed and shook, but Fitz held them steady in place. She pulled on her hair, screaming loud enough to wake the neighbors. Her eyes fluttered, back twisted and she trembled as Fitz pushed her legs back further. Pressing his face deeper into her pussy. She was convinced he was trying to eat his way out.

He sat up a bit. Letting go of her legs and grabbing her ass instead to lift her body off the ground, Fitz pulled Olivia towards him. Completely burying his face between her legs. He could barely breathe, but it didn't matter to him. If he died tonight he would leave this earth a happy, satisfied man. Olivia was the sweetest thing to ever touch his tongue. He could not get enough. His tongue vibrated against her clit and he heard Olivia slammed her hand to the ground in pleasure while he continued to slurp her up.

She came hard. Proof of his victory oozing out of her. Fitz wasted not one drop. He was still delirious with need. He could reside between her legs forever if she'd let him, but another part of him ached and throbbed for attention.

Fitz sat up on his knees. Out of breath and drenched in everything Olivia. His dick hung free from the hole in his pants. A raging, fury of hard steel. Olivia could feel her whole body pulsing. She still dripped freely between her thighs. (Had she ever been _this_ wet for _this_ long before?) Their eyes met and Olivia's silently pleaded with him. _Take me now. _

Without a second thought Fitz grabbed her ankles and drug her towards him.


	3. Chapter 3: How does it feel?

_"Shit, Fitz."_

It was the way she moaned his name. How gracefully is spilled from her lips. Soft, sweet, desperate, full of need, "_Shit, Fitz_." That caused him to go wild and buck forward. Olivia arched away from the floor and curved into him. She spread her legs wide and gasped when he crawled up her body, feeling the material from his clothing brush up against her clit. She gripped his shirt and fisted the cotton tee between her fingers when he grabbed her breast and pulled it into his mouth.

Twisting her nipple between his lips, Fitz rocked his hips; grinding the length of his steel erection against the slick lips of her core. Olivia whimpered and moaned, banging her head back against the floor. She wrapped her legs around his body and locked her ankles together.

Fitz grabbed her face and placed open mouth kisses along her shoulder and up to her neck, growling when his lips met with the soft skin there. He couldn't help but lick and suck down on her neck. He continued to push his erection against her mound. Holding her face between the palms of his hands, he rolled his hips so that she could feel his cock stroking against her pussy each time.

With his mouth still glued to the side of his neck, Fitz moved his hands to her hips then down to her thighs and around to her ass. Squeezing her cheeks, he applied more force to the roll of his hips.

Olivia moaned; more so annoyed than pleased. Fitz was playing the kind of games she didn't have time for. She pushed him off her just enough to roll them over and switch positions. Straddling his waist, she helped Fitz pull his shirt over his head and then slammed him to the floor. Sitting forward, she untied and shook her hair loose.

Her tangles hung over her shoulder when she leaned forward just enough to stare Fitz in his face and growled, "Can you stop playing games?" Direct and assertive, she spoke. "I did not ask to be teased or to be humped. I want to be _fucked_. **Fuck. Me. Fitz."**

Olivia glared down at him, her eyes full of menace. She dug her nails into his chest and waited for Fitz to respond. He beamed proudly at her direct tone. _Look at Olivia taking charge._

Sensing a challenge, Fitz smirked. "No problem." And flipped her over, momentarily pinning her to the floor. Pulling away, he jerked her forward. She winced when he stood and gripped her arm, swinging her body into his chest. Fitz grabbed her waist and threw her back hard against the wall. Her feet dangled off the floor. His dick still hung loose from the hole in his pants and he could feel the head of his length gravitating towards her center, searching for the opening to her warmth.

Olivia reached out and touched him -something she'd been waiting to do all night. She firmly fisted him in her hand. Admiring his thickness, his girth, how he slightly curved to the left, and pointed out stood firm. She grinned at the thick, long vein which resided slightly to the left near the base. _He had something she could work with._

Fitz bucked in her hand, groaning at the tightness of her grip. He was rock hard and her burning touch only continued to turn him into a solid piece of steel.

He moved frantically to rid himself of the rest of his clothes; kicking them to the side once he wiggled them off. Olivia's nipples scrapped against his bare chest and he shivered in response. There were no more barriers between them. Their skin could finally touch. They both shuddered at the closeness of their bodies. The skin to skin contact caused goose bumps to form on their arms and along their chest.

Fitz paused for a second, slowing down the moment to gaze into Olivia's eyes. His mind was filled with only one thought. _How many different ways can Fitz fuck Olivia? _Position after position popped in his head but which should he try first? He could screw her against the wall with her legs wrapped around his neck, but of course not before he had her knees pressed to her chest and he slammed into her, and there was no way he could let this moment pass him by without sliding in from the back with her on all fours. There were so many possible ways he could take her and he planned on prolonging this experiencing for as long as he could. Who knew when he would have this opportunity again.

"Fuck it." He mumbled and Olivia was back to being pushed up against the wall and standing on the tips of her toes. He swung her one leg around and hooked it on his arm. She held on to his cock, running her fingers over the head of him before guiding it to her opening.

Olivia closed her eyes, feeling the lips to her core open up for Fitz. She prepare herself, readying her body for the pleasure that was soon to come. "No, no, no don't do that." Fitz shook his head. "Open your eyes."

Olivia obliged and opened her eyes just as he pushed into her. Fitz grunted and slammed his hand against the wall. It was a perfect fit. The stars aligned and exploded behind their eyes. Her warm body welcomed him in and squeezed him _hello_. His eyes popped open and he fell back against her. So wet, so tight. She felt so good, Fitz felt a climax coming sooner than anticipated. He groaned loudly in unison with Olivia when he pulled back; withdrawing his length out of her, leaving just the head in. He held her leg up further and slowly pushed in deeper. Olivia's jaw dropped but she was mute. Gripping his shoulder, her eyes grew wide as saucers while he stretched her open.

Fitz grabbed her other leg and hooked it around his arm, swinging them around and away from the wall. He stood in the middle of the floor holding Olivia above the ground. His arms were tucked beneath her knees and he held her close to his body. She wrapped her fingers around his neck and rested her head forward on his chest waiting for Fitz to move, but he stood still and enjoyed the feel of her walls drenching his dick with her essence and contracting around him.

The seconds ticked away and Fitz still didn't move an inch. The feeling of just being inside of her was enough to leave him satisfied for the _moment, _but he could feel Olivia growing anxious and impatient in his embrace.

He grabbed her bottom and lifted her up slowly. Watching as her face contorted with pleasure at the feel of his cock brushing against her walls. When the very tip of his length was just at her opening, Fitz slammed her back down. He gritted his teeth and stumbled forward when she clenched her walls around him. She hooked her finger nails in his back, penetrating his skin. Her back arched and curved when she threw her head back and rocked her hips to ride him. Fitz dipped his head forward and pressed his lips to her skin, licking between her breast then around to her nipples.

The sweat gathered around his forehead and began to descend down Fitz's face. His heart rate picked up and pounded against his chest while he focused hard on pounding into Olivia. Sliding in at a slight angle, ensuring that each stroke could be felt in her gut but also careful not to trip and fall as he carried her towards the couch.

She clung to him, her sweaty, soaked body sticking to his. Fitz dropped her legs and their foreheads touched when she sat up and wrapped them around his waist. He held on to her midsection, caressing her curves and steadying his rhythm. Slow and easy he stroked her sex until both of their mouths fell opened and they swallowed the others breath. Their gaze was intent and full of passion. It was as if they could see into the others soul and read each others thoughts. A spark flashed between them and for a second the world stopped. Joined together they froze and let the moment take over.

A small smile slightly grew on each lips both acknowledging whatever that was because just like that the moment was over. Setting her down on the couch, Fitz laid her back and stretched her legs out until they created a V shape and slid back home. Repeatedly, he slammed into her, again and again. Olivia reached behind her grabbed the couch cushion. Holding on to something, anything that she could grasp and would prevent her from pulling out her hair.

Pulling out of her and tapping her thigh, Fitz forcefully pushed the living room table out his way and sent papers and old stacks of mail flying around the room. He flipped Olivia over and led her off the couch and to the floor, instructing her to perch up on all fours. He got on his knees behind her and admired her backside. He had to admit she had a spectacular ass. Fisting his length, he stroked himself and ran the tip of his cock across her clit. Gripping her hips, Fitz slammed Olivia back on his length until he filled her to the hilt. She thrust her ass back at him and arched her back until she formed a U shape.

The sound of their skin slapping filled the room along with their heavy breathing. Olivia gasped, her breast wildly jerking back and forth. "_Fuccck_" she screeched loud enough to blow Fitz's ear drums.

She looked back at him over her shoulder and Fitz smiled smugly at what he saw in her eyes. While he there a hint of "_go harder, a bit deeper, and much faster_" her expression told him he was doing quite alright. Her bottom lip trembled and her legs shook when he picked up speed and stroked into her madly. Olivia dropped her head and fell flat on her stomach trying hard to remember with all her might to breathe when Fitz hammered into her at the speed of lightening. Placing his hands flat on the ground, he dropped with her and picked up a slow and steady rhythm. Watching himself push inside of her until he disappeared and then pulled out, his length glistening with her juices. It made his stomach rumble. "_Damn, you're perfect."_

Fitz laid on top of her and moved his hand beneath her, reaching between her thighs he took her clit between his fingers and squeezed the tight bundle of nerves. Olivia squealed and her pussy clamped around Fitz's throbbing member. "How does it feel?" He asked her.

Olivia licked her lips and moaned "Mmmmm"

He pinched her clit harder and rose his body up off hers to slam back into her hard. **"HOW **_slam **DOES** slam _**IT **_slam_** FEEL? **_slam_**" **He growled in her ear when she did not answer.

Olivia gritted her teeth as every limb attached to her body stretched and pointed outwards. She bit her bottom lip, almost drawing blood and clenched her eyes shut. Her nose wrinkled and her forehead crinkled. She was not sure how much more her body could take. The bright, colorful lights she were beginning to see left her feeling hazy. "Good." She finally answered him. "So fucking- good."

Satisfied with her response, Fitz grabbed her hands and clasped them between his, interlocking their fingers together and nuzzled the side of his face against her neck. "You feel good too, Olivia." He whispered out a deep groan in her ear.

Her walls clenched and she began to unravel. Fitz rolled his hips and deepened his strokes. He grunted out her name, feeling her body quiver when the first wave of her orgasm hit her like a tun of bricks. Her juices drenched him, running out of her and down his balls. She was still unbelievably tight, her pussy spasm around Fitz dick and he ruthlessly thrust into her as hard as he could two more times in response.

Following suit soon after, Fitz kept his cock buried deep inside of her until his seed was rooted deep inside of her mound. It was an involuntary gesture; something that felt second nature to do.

He sighed deeply and dropped his forehead to her shoulder. Tightening his embrace around her, they laid there connected for a lifetime. Simply catching up on their breaths, allowing their bodies to cool down and their slowing climaxes to completely roll through them.

Olivia blew out a steam of air and ran her hands through her hair. Relaxing every muscle in her body, she felt the tight nerves that crept in her shoulders and down her back that had been a pain in her ass for the past few weeks slip away and silently said a quick prayer to God for taking time to create Fitz the right way.

Fitz finally removed his softening length from within her and rolled over to lay flat on his back. His chest heaved up and down and his cock hung limp against his thigh. "Amazing" He sprung to life, a burst of energy hitting him. He stood and stretched his arms across his chest as if he had just finish a big race. He felt energized and rejuvenated. On cloud nine he stood, bouncing around like a child on a sugar high. _Good sex. Great sex. Damn he'd missed it._

Olivia felt her eyes beginning to close but forced them open. Covering a yawn with her hand, she sat up against the front of the couch and brought her knees up to her chest. Her inner thighs were a sticky mess and she planned on taking a nice, warm shower before laying her head on any pillow tonight. But even before that she felt her and Fitz should talk first.

"Fitz, while you're bouncing around-" _yawn_ "Don't you think we need to ...talk?"

"I just gave you the best dick of your life. What is there to talk about?"

"Why must you be so childish?" Olivia complained astonished. She sometimes forgot how adolescent Fitz could be but he never failed to quickly remind her.

"Don't debate me on this, Olivia."

"Fitz, I am being serious."

_"Olivia just got the D. Olivia just got the D. Olivia just got the D." _Fitz sung, swaying his hips to the rhythm in his head.

Olivia smacked her teeth and rolled her eyes with an irritated sigh. "Can you stop shaking your-" She groaned and sighed again this time turning her head off in the opposite direction. "Why must you ruin this moment?" _The night was going so well, come on Fitz. _

"I was just having fun." Fitz stopped dancing and turned serious. "You know, trying to lighten up the mood." He took a seat next to her on the floor and leaned back against the couch. He didn't look her directly in her face or bother to glance over her naked body. Even with her legs crossed in front of her chest he could tell her breast were still perked up and it made his mouth water.

He caught himself before he imagined whether or not she were still wet between her thighs. "_Down, Boy_." He told himself and crossed one leg over the other. "What do you want to talk about?"

"The sex, Fitz. What does it mean?" She asked playing with her nails. His aroma was still thick in her nostrils and _damn him_, even after the mind blowing sex and sweat and the swapping of body fluids he still smelled good enough to turn her into a puddle of butter. _Legs closed, Olivia. _

"I don't know that it means anything, Liv. It's something that happened. Something that we both wanted to happen, but that's it. Was it suppose to mean anything?" He loved how cute she looked lost in deep thought before speaking again. "But what happens to us? How do we continue on from this night? We live together, we sleep down the hall from each other-" Olivia spoke with her hands, waving them around in front of her face. "I'm not ready for a relationship." She blurted out rather abruptly. "I don't want to be in a relationship." She stared him in his eyes and her stomach fluttered. _There goes those damn butterflies again_.

"Who said anything about a relationship?" Fitz shut her down quicker than Olivia felt necessary. "It was just sex." He shrugged off not catching the daggers she shot his way. "I'm not looking for a relationship either!"

"Just sex?" Olivia raised an eye brow.

"Just sex." Fitz stated again clearly. "Two friends. Two really good friends having mind blowing, toe curling, hair pulling, lip biting, fucking amazing sex."

"So you do want to have sex again?" Olivia asked awkwardly. Yes, the sex was good. Amazing even but what would become of them if they continued on a casual sexual relationship? Besides the fact that she truly did value her and Fitz's friendship, his home was her only place to stay this summer and no amount of good dick was worth being homeless over.

"Don't you?" Fitz asked almost jumping at her. Maybe he was being a bit cocky, but he was under the impression that he would have her crawling back for more. He didn't like how nervous he felt at hearing a possible no. She wouldn't be the first woman to turn him down but the thought of Olivia saying no made his stomach turn. There weren't many ways for Fitz to articulate what sex with Olivia felt like. He was far from inexperience in the sexual field yet he had never come across a woman like Olivia. Tonight she managed to do something no woman had ever done before, she touched more than his body she penetrated his mind. At certain points it felt like an outer body experience. They were so in synch Fitz was convinced her body was specially made for his.

"Yeah." Olivia answered quietly and blushed.

"Okay, then. We have sex." Fitz remained calm on the outside but on the inside he was back to singing songs and cartwheeling around.

"And next time, Fitz." Olivia felt joy at those three words. "We need to use protection. We slipped up tonight, but if we're going to- if this is what we're going to do, then we need to protect ourselves."

"Shit! I'm sorry, Olivia." Fitz apologized sincerely. He clenched his hands at his sides to stop himself from reaching out and touching her. They'll be back at step one if that happened.

"It's okay, Fitz."

I wasn't even thinking. And I- _shit_! You're on the...?"

"Pill? Yeah, but still..."

Fitz sighed, relieved. "Good. I'm not trying to become Big Daddy Fitz." Olivia's laughter warmed his heart. "Well I can be your big daddy, but I'm not trying to be your baby daddy."

"Shut up." Olivia laughed and lightly punched his shoulder. "Oh and I am not calling you big daddy Fitz. Not happening."

"We'll see about that." Fitz stood up and touched her knee. Gritting his teeth at her still burning flesh. He quickly moved his hand away and looked towards the clock on the wall. "I have to be at the shop in a few hours. Let me get to bed."

"Good night, Fitz. I'm going to sit here for minute."

"Legs too wobbly to walk on?" Fitz joked and Olivia gave him a look. "Good night, Liv. Don't stay out here too late."

Once Fitz disappeared down the dark hallways she thought over the last few hours of her night. "_Just sex." She_ repeated to herself. For a second she felt unsure that such a simple statement could truly sum up this _thing_ between her and Fitz for more than once during their _just sex_ session she felt as if it were more than just sex. She didn't know what that was about but she shook it off and pushed those thoughts way to the back of her mind. They both had put their expectations on the table and made it very clear what it was. _Just sex_. And Olivia was fine with that because she could do just sex. Just sex was fun and thrilling, exciting and had no commitment.

_Yeah, she could definitely do just sex_.


	4. Chapter 4: Something New

He was a snorer.

Olivia was quite amused with the soft grunts coming from Fitz. With the sheets tangled around his waist and his face buried in a pillow, she stood in the frame of his doorway with a cup of tea in her hands watching his back rise and fall steadily while he slept.

Throwing on a plaid button down shirt and a regular pair of jean shorts, Olivia pulled her hair up in a bun and ventured out to the market early that morning to buy groceries for breakfast. She woke up with a taste for homemade French toast, and thought Fitz might also enjoy a hefty meal before work.

He was usually up by seven, showered thirty minutes after the hour and on his way out the door before eight, but this morning, it was close to 7:45 and he was still in bed. Olivia left him alone though- that was until he hit the snooze button for the third time, and she decided it was time for him to wake up before he found himself late for work, but when she stepped in his bedroom she couldn't find the strength to disrupt his slumber. His massive body sprawled across the wrinkled white sheets, one foot dangled over the edge of the bed with his hands tucked beneath his pillow, his sleep looked too peaceful and Olivia didn't have the heart to wake him.

The alarm clock going off interrupted the silence and without looking Fitz flung his arm towards the blaring object with intent to shut it off.

"I'll get it, Fitz." Olivia chuckled watching his blindly searching hand struggle to find the clock. Cutting off the alarm, she walked around the bed and opened the blinds, letting the early morning sun in. The street below was busy, the sidewalk crowded and full of people. Typical scenery for their neighborhood.

She turned away from the window and back towards Fitz. His bleary eyes were slightly cracked open and watching her walk towards him. "Wake up, sleepy head." She smiled playfully and he rolled over making room for her to sit next to him on the bed. "I made breakfast." She said taking a seat and Fitz inhaled, the thick aroma of French toast and bacon waiting for him in the kitchen filling his nostrils.

"Coffee?" His deep, groggy voice asked noticing the cup in her hand.

"Tea. But I can make you a cup if you want." She offered and Fitz shook his head, plopping back on the mattress instead. Extending his legs out, he stretched his stiff muscles and opened his mouth wide to release a loud yawn. Still exhausted from last night he started to tell Olivia that he would pass on breakfast and instead grab an extra few minutes of sleep - that was until his stomach growled; opposed to the idea.

"You're cute in the morning." Olivia wiggled his nose with her index finger until Fitz swatted her hand away. His ruffled hair was matted on the side and stuck out in just about every direction in the front. His eyes were still droopy and full of sleep. He looked like a tired child fighting to stay awake.

"You think I'm cute?" He grumbled sitting forward and running his fingers through his hair.

"Only in the morning." She grinned and sipped on her tea. He yawned again and she pulled away from him, covering her nose in the process. "Ooh, but your morning breath is not."

"You're not cute in the morning." Fitz tossed the covers back and set his feet flat on the floor. "At all." The mattress dented under his weight and Olivia slid towards him a bit, their shoulders gently touching. "Oops." He muttered and she looked up to see a goofy, apologetic smirk featured on his face.

She smiled back in her own awkward way before making the terrible mistake of staring him in the eye. The look he held for her today was different from last night, and it no longer just brought heat between her thighs, she felt warmth in her stomach and it made her heart thud inside of her chest. She felt the urge to kiss him but their relationship didn't involve kissing. Friends who participated in _just sex_ didn't kiss each other good morning. But even with the morning breath and the just sex circumstances Olivia still felt herself being pulled towards Fitz. It was an uncontrollable feeling that they both were fighting.

Fitz swiped his tongue across his bottom lip and as if on cue they both tore their eyes away from the other, Olivia staring down at the half full cup of tea in her hands and Fitz glancing over at the time.

Taking another sip of her tea, Olivia stood - backing away from the bed. "Get up." She reached over him and picked up a pillow, hitting him in the head with it. "Get ready for work and I'll heat up your food and have a cup of coffee waiting for you in the kitchen."

"You don't have to make the coffee, Liv."

"I know." She winked and walked out of the room. "GET UP, FITZ." She yelled from the hallway when she didn't hear him move. He waited a second before pushing up from the bed and headed towards the bathroom.

After he is finished showering and getting dressed, he went to the kitchen. The closer he became the more his mouth watered smelling his awaiting breakfast.

"I hope breakfast taste as delicious as it smells." The sound of his voice startled Liv and she turned around with a fry pan in her hand and pointed at the stools lined up at the counter. "Shut up and sit down."

Fitz laughed and pulled out a stool to sit. His food was still being heated up in the microwave so he opted to watch Olivia dance around the kitchen moving from cabinet to cabinet, wiping down the counter, and sweeping up the floor while he waited. He enjoyed watching her move to her own rhythm, how she stood on her tippy toes to reach the top cabinet, how her eyes slanted and she looked all serious when looking for something in the refrigerator. She had this whole cooking thing down packed, it came natural to her. She cleaned as she went, leaving very little mess, and the food smelled good.

The microwave finally dinged and he rubbed his hands together when Olivia set his plate in front of him. "This looks delicious, Liv." Handing him utensils to eat with Fitz thanked her and dove in. The first bite tasted like a little piece of heaven. He moaned a sound of approval, giving Olivia a thumbs up. She smiled in response, happy to see that he enjoyed her cooking. She went back to cleaning up the kitchen while Fitz scarfed down his breakfast.

"What time do you have to be at the shop?" She asked stretching her arms up and grabbed a mug from the top cabinet for him to take his still brewing coffee to work in.

"Now!" Fitz says with a mouthful of bacon. He continued to eat without chewing, swallowing whole pieces of food down his throat. Cleaning his plate with two hefty spoonfuls, Fitz raced to the back hallway to grab his shoes and work bag. Hurrying back in the kitchen Olivia handed him a warm coffee mug and Fitz sighed grateful. "You can hang in my room today, it's supposed to be another hot one." He took a sip of his coffee and patted Liv on the back. _Perfect_.

"Thanks, Fitz." Olivia muttered and he placed a chaste kiss on her forehead and darted out the door. She stood still, watching the door slam behind him.

She touched where his lips met with her forehead only seconds before and rubbed her finger over the spot. It wasn't tenderly sweet or filled with an underlying sexual meaning kiss, it was more so quick and easy - a goodbye, I'll see you later kiss.

Inhaling very slowly she removed her hand from her forehead, but she could still feel his lips. "It meant nothing." She told herself, hoping that if she repeated it enough she would begin to believe it.

* * *

Olivia laid flat on her stomach across Fitz's bed, her legs tied together in the air and flipping through the pages of her book while patiently waiting for Abby come back to the phone. After she placed her on hold over five minutes ago to tend to her rowdy four year old son, Evan, Olivia picked up a recently purchased book of hers and began to read it.

"Hello?"

"I'm still here, Abby." Olivia tilted her head and securely held the phone between her neck and shoulder and flipped to the next page in her book.

"Oh, good. I finally got him to be quiet. Spongebob is a lifesaver. But what was I saying?"

"Stephen..."

"-Oh yeah, him. I'll admit we hit a rough patch a while back, but he seems to be coming around. Evan is happy to see more of him so I guess I can't complain." Pouring her attention into her book, Olivia half listened as Abby chatted away about her ex in her ear. She loved Abby dearly, but for someone who claimed to have moved on she sure spent a lot of her time bringing up the past.

"But enough about me, you've been a real mouse today. What's new?"

Olivia thought about the previous night and whether or not she wanted to bring up her and Fitz's frivolous activities. Abby would have a earful to say, more than Olivia was ready to hear. She eventually decided against it, figuring she should consult with Fitz first before sharing the intimate details of their night.

"Fitz hasn't been giving you any trouble?" Abby pressed after she still hadn't answered her question.

"Oh no, Fitz has been a joy; very is easy to live with - a bit immature at times, but nothing I can't handle. He's hardly ever here so I usually have the place to myself."

"He's still living down at that shop, huh?" Abby asked

"Yeah. Working at the shop, going on dates, going out - things of that sort."

"But he still checks in on you from time to time right?"

"Abby, I am not a child, I don't need anyone to _check_ in on me." She paused before continuing, "But he does, if he knows he's going to gone all night he'll call or stop by to make sure I am not hungry or in need of anything."

"Which is nice. Fitz is very caring and kind in that way. I always admired that about him. I knew the two of you would be compatible living together."

"Speaking of Fitz, I think that's him coming in now." The front door opening and closing caught her attention and she flipped her wrist over to check her watch for the time. "I'll talk with you later, Abby."

"Tell Fitz I said hi, oh and, Liv, don't forget about Saturday night." And Abby hung up leaving Olivia clueless about what she wasn't supposed to forget about for Saturday night.

"Liv, are you home?" Fitz called her name and she called him to his bedroom. Opening the door, he sighed, delighted to feel the cold air of the AC blowing. "You've been in here all day?" Stepping out of his shoes, he kicked them to the side and began to unbutton his shirt.

"I had a few errands to run but for the most part yes." Fitz smiled to himself thinking of her in his bed for the majority of the day. Her scent lingering in his sheets for days was the second best thing he could think of besides her being completely naked in his bed. "I've been deprived of cool air for weeks." She added "I'm getting as much of it as I can."

Fitz kept his plain, white undershirt on and slid into bed next to her, laying on his side watching her read. "What are you reading?"

Olivia turned the book over for him to read the cover and he read the title back to her.

"_Discover the world: How to be fluent in French life and culture_. That's - interesting." He couldn't help but to reach out and touch her, placing his hand on her lower back.

"Really." Her eyebrow perked up and her voice was flat and he could tell she was paying him little attention. He gathered her shirt in his hands exposing the skin on her back. She nudged him away with her elbow and returned back to her reading.

Fitz backed away, giving it a moment before trying again. This time he managed to slip his hand underneath her shirt. His fingers crawled up her side until they were met with the lacy material of her bra. Olivia squirmed and her breath hitched and she lowered her book some as Fitz moved his fingers closer to her breast.

"That's dinner!" Olivia dropped the book on a pillow and jumped from the bed when she heard a ding from the kitchen. Adjusting her shirt, she hurried off towards the kitchen before the food burnt. Fitz shook his head and got up to follow behind her. He stepped into the hallway and hummed a sound of approval when he inhaled the spicy mixture of mouth-watering scents in the air.

"Breakfast and dinner?" His eyes popped wide in surprise. Breakfast that morning was spectacular, and he knew dinner would be another delicious entree. Olivia beckoned him over to the stove. "I thought you would enjoy a home cooked meal for once." She removed the lid off the pot of food cooking on the stove and handed Fitz a big spoon. "Here stir this."

They ate dinner under the cool air in his room, chatting and cracking jokes on each other in between bites. Their conversation wasn't awkward or filled with long silences, it felt normal; like two old friends catching up and sharing the details of their long day.

Finishing the last of his food first, Fitz placed his empty plate on the night stand. Feeling full, he rested his hand over his tight stomach and leaned back on the bed, his elbow hitting Olivia's book. Picking it up he looked it over, flipping it back and forth, studying the cover; taking note of the author. "So tell me, why are you going half way around the world to do something that you already do a damn good job of?"

"What do you mean?" Olivia swallowed the last bit of her food and asked. She noticed her book in his hand and understood his question. "Well, the opportunity sort of fell into my lap and I didn't have a reason to say no..." She explained, shrugging her shoulders slightly.

"So you're just packing up and leaving everything and everyone you love and know because you didn't have a reaso-"

"It's not a permanent move, Fitz." She cut him off, feeling as if she were being mocked. "For six months I can fully immerse myself into another language and culture while perfecting something I love to do. Sounds like a win win to me."

"Six months is still a long time."

"It's easy to say yes to things when you don't have a reason to say no. There's nothing keeping me here so why not? It's a great opportunity, Fitz, and I am really excited to go."

"There's nothing keeping you here." Fitz said under his breath but Olivia still heard him and responded.

"If I would have said no, it would've been because of my relationship with-" She caught herself before she spoke his name. The pain that gathered in her chest at the mere thought of him still took her breath away and it shocked her. She looked down at the empty plate in front of her and chuckled once in disbelief. A beat passed before she continued, "But that's over now."

Fitz watched her chew on her bottom lip. He could tell she was closing up and pulling away from the conversation. He didn't know her ex, only knowing of him, and while the details of their relationship and the cause of their breakup was also unknown to him, what he did know was that things didn't end on good terms.

She fiddled her fork between her fingers, her expression unreadable. Her shoulders slumped and it took Fitz a moment to realize that he was mimicking her actions. _Hug her_. Another internal battle was brewing inside of him. To hug or to not hug? To warmly embrace and console or to simply step away? He didn't want to overstep or pressure her into discussing an issue she didn't feel comfortable with.

"Where's that little toy you had last night?" Fitz asked suddenly, deciding on a much different route.

"My vi-… vibrator?" Olivia's cheeks flushed red and she dropped her fork on her plate.

"Yeah." Grabbing her plate from her lap Fitz placed it on top of his on the nightstand.

"In my room."

Fitz nudged her shoulder with his elbow and instructed her to go get it.

"Why?" She asked, curious to hear what he had in mind.

"Just go get it, Liv." She sits there for a moment waiting to see if he's was serious but his expression never faltered and she does as she's instructed. Moving off the bed slowly, she grabbed their empty plates and drop them off in the kitchen, then headed to her bedroom to pull her duffel bag from underneath her bed. She unzips the bag and opens it wide. There were numerous items inside - mostly sex toys, but other private items she wanted to keep hidden away from prying eyes were also safely kept in there.

She grabbed the same vibrator she used the previous night and closed the bag up and slid it back underneath the bed. She walked back to Fitz's room and closed the door behind her.

"Hi." He winked from the bed. "Hand it over."

Her small laugh was uncontrollable and she shook her head no, holding the device behind her back. "What are you going to do?" She asked with a shy grin when Fitz flashed his handsome smile at her. He sat forward on the bed and held his hand out.

"I can't tell you- well I could, but I would rather show you."

He held his hand out refusing to give Olivia any answers until she finally handed it over. Fitz observe the vibrator in his hand. "How do you turn this thing on?" He fiddled with the device; tilting it back and forth until Olivia stepped forward to help him.

"The base, Fitz. You have to turn the base." She reached out to grab it but he moved it out of her reach and twisted the base around until it turned on. "Oooooh. Well isn't that fancy." He smiled amused. _First time for everything _he thought and hoped that Olivia would enjoyed what he had in mind.

He twisted the base again turning the vibrating function on full throttle. "Oh, shit." He almost dropped it and both him and Olivia burst into a fit of giggles. "Okay, enough playing." Fitz stood and turned the device off and set it on the bed. He grabbed Olivia's hand and pulled her towards him. His hands glided over her body until they reach the bottom of her shirt and he began to unbutton.

He took his time stripping Olivia free from her clothes and leaving them scattered across the floor. She couldn't help but blush when he looked her over, his lustful eyes darkening in the process. He cupped her breast, massaging the round mounds in his hands and Olivia experienced immense pleasure at the feeling. Pulling one of her hardening nipples between his fingers, he squeezed the brown bud and took it into his mouth. Olivia tangled her fingers in his hair and lost herself in the sensation.

Before she knew it she was being guided to the edge of the bed and instructed to sit down. Fitz placed her feet flat on the bed and Olivia sat up on her elbows watching him position her how he wanted. She felt like play-doh, being molded into the perfect piece of art.

Grabbing the chair from the corner of the room, Fitz took a seat positioned directly in front of her and Olivia stared at him with confused eyes. "Okaaay." This wasn't exactly what she had in mind.

"Touch yourself." He simply demanded.

More confusion, was he serious? He wanted her to put on a show for him? Olivia had never purposely masturbated in front of someone before and she felt like a virgin at the sport, unsure of what to do. "Touch myself how?"

"Anyway you want to." His voice dropped an octave and his tone was pure sex. Olivia legs immediately fell open and he grinned at a devastatingly beautiful smile at her. She slid both hands between her thighs, slamming her eyes shut when her fingers grazed her slit. Using one hand to spread the lips of her sex open, she used the other to massage her clit.

She was teasing herself, her fingers exploring all around her slick folds but never meeting in the center. It was torture for her, her walls ached to be touched, a heartbeat had formed between her legs and each throbbed made her stomach churn. She could feel Fitz watchful eyes on her and from his sporadic breathing and how his breath hitched every time she almost dipped her fingers inside and could tell he was enjoying the show.

Olivia reopened her eyes when Fitz groaned a moan of his own. She rubbed her clit harder and her slick bud tighten. They locked eyes and he nodded his head. "Do it."

His baritone voice boomed in her ears and rocked through her system, making her weak in the knees. Her legs fell open even wider and they both moaned in unison when two of her fingers slipped inside of her. His intense glare was focused on where her hands were placed. "What are you thinking about?" He asked watching her juices drench down her fingers as they pumped madly inside of her.

"You." Olivia moaned looking him square in his eyes. "I'm thinking about you and how good you felt last night." She pushed a third finger inside of her and bit her bottom lip. "I'm thinking about how fantastic you felt sliding inside of me, and how wet you made me." She pumped her fingers faster. "I've never been that wet before. Only for you." She thrust her hips off the bed and pushed in deeper. "Only for you, Fitz." She cried out and threw her head back.

Fitz swallowed hard and ran his hands flat across his legs. His cock was rock hard against his pants bringing him much discomfort, it was becoming painfully hard for him to just watch her pleasure herself; to listen to her sultry voice tease him with her illicit thoughts of him. He tried to ignore the throbs, the tightness of his pants, but when she moaned out his name he couldn't take it anymore and jumped up. In two strides he was standing over her and yanking her hand out of the way. She gasped when she felt him quickly replace her fingers with his own, roughly plunging three thick fingers deep inside her depths. He hooked them around slid them back and forth against her slippery, warm walls.

He grabbed her hands and took her fingers into his mouth, humming out a moan as her creamy, delicious favor burst on his tongue. He sucked on her fingers and drove his own inside of her until she exploded and drenched them with her essence. He looked down to see her sweet, honey nectar pouring out of her and on to his sheets making his mouth water and the desire to really taste her wash over him.

To his knees he fell, grabbing her waist and pulling her center to his face. Her hips lifted off the bed and into the secure hold of Fitz's hands. Inhaling her scent, he nuzzled his nose against her clit and found his happiness. He opened his mouth and took as much of her pussy into his mouth as he could. His head rocked back and forth, gently sucking on her clit. His tongue lapping up every ounce of _juice _she released.

He felt around the bed until his hands touched the vibrator. Still zigzagging his tongue across her clit, he turned the base until a buzzing noise filled the room. He moved his mouth and he licked his lips clean before swiping the vibrator over her pussy. "Fitz" She whispered, her heavy breathing cutting her short from finishing her sentence.

He ran it up and across, diagonally, vertically, north, south in just about every direction he could twist and turn it in. The sounds coming from Olivia were majestic and only fueled the fire inside of him. He played with her clit with the vibrator until she was squirting all over the sheets- which were already drenched.

"Oooooh." Olivia wailed when he placed the device at her opening. He ran it back across her slit, the tip of the vibrator buzzing against her clit before finally pushing it inside of her. Olivia's legs began to shake, and she unraveled into the sheets. He moved it back and forth at an agonizingly slow pace, watching as a sea of pleasure washed over her face. Her eyes fluttered and her lips trembled, he was very aware of her body movement. His mind took note of every twist, every turn, and slant that she made.

Turning the base inside of her until it was on the last speed, he pushed it in deeper and moved it back and forth against her walls at a quicker rate. She grabbed a pillow and smashed it over her face, biting and screaming into the cotton pillow case. He placed the vibrator directly on her clit and she tossed the pillow away, flinching back. Fitz grabbed her thigh and pulled her back.

He pushed the device back inside of her and tongued down her pussy. Her eyes rolled back and she saw a pit of darkness. He was driving her crazy; his tongue, the vibrator it was too much pleasure for one person.

She moved like a wave out in the ocean, her body arching off the bed in sections. She held her breath and clamped her mouth shut, screaming internally. Her spine was completely twisted and she dug her toes into the sheets. Fitz placed another open mouth kiss on her clit, flickering the tight bundle of nerves with the tip of his tongue. Removing his lips and pulling the vibrator from inside her, he heard her release a soft sigh and whimper.

He kissed the inside of her thigh, trailing his lips from one end to the other and tapped the vibrator against her slit. His mouth had made its way back up to her core and he stuck his tongue inside of her before switching it with the vibrator.

"YOU." Olivia cried out. "I want yoooouuu." She shook against the mattress, her hands tugging on Fitz's hair when he angled the vibrator differently and plunged it deeper inside of her. Fitz clasped his mouth around her clit one last time, sucking until an incoherent howl came from Olivia.

"Plee-" He glared up at her, still slowly moving the vibrator in and out of her sex. Her eyes were begging him- pleading with him. She opened her mouth to speak- to verbally beg but her voice - as desperate as she tried, her voice was caught in her throat and Fitz fully understood how much control he held in that moment.

He removed the vibrator from inside of her and turned it off, placing it on the nightstand. Her legs were still trembling when she plopped her head back and concentrated on breathing in and out.

Fitz pulled off his shirt and tossed it to the floor. He went for his belt and Olivia sat up. "Wait-" she stopped him, grabbing ahold of his hands. "I want to do it." She admitted softly and Fitz let go of his belt buckle. Olivia's shaky hands unclasped the belt, grabbing the leather strap and pulling it from around his waist. She dropped it to the floor and looked up at Fitz with brilliant smile gracing her face while unzipping and unbuttoning his pants. Her hands explored around his chest, feeling his muscles, teasing his nipples, admiring his smooth skin. She pulled him into her and kissed his neck. Her hands wrapped around the back of his head and she lightly sucked on his sensitive spot. He groaned in her ear and pushed her back on the bed, laying between her thighs. They pulled his underwear down together, Olivia tugging on one side and him the other. She could feel him pressed against her thigh and reached between them to grab ahold of him.

He was ready, beyond ready; rock hard. His raging erection was already one of pure steel but she still tightly stroked him with her hand. Fitz kissed her cheek and around to her neck, sucking until he was sure to leave a mark.

Olivia guided him to her opening and Fitz was positioned just right to slid in at an angle. He exhaled heavily in her ear, the feeling of her stretching and forming around him a tad bit overwhelming. "Fuck, yes." He grunted and slid in deeper.

Her head fell forward and she rested her forehead on his shoulder. He rolled his hips, hitting her spot each time. "Faster, Fitz." Olivia whined clawing at his back. "I need more."

He turned his head to face her and smiled, licking his lips and staring at hers. "So beautiful, Livvie." He took her chin in his hand and lifted her face up. He brought his face to hers and pressed their lips together.

Her lips were warm and soft and curved well into his. Olivia lined her tongue up with his mouth and tried to push her way in. Fitz finally opened up and she deepened the kiss, pulling his tongue into her mouth. Swallowing each others moans, Olivia locked her legs tighter around his waist and she thrust her hips against his until Fitz was lost deep inside of her.

They both sighed and melted into each other. Fitz stroking them both into ecstasy.

* * *

**Hey, you guys! Been a little busy with school and life lately (Plus I seem to be losing my smutty mojo) and haven't had much time to write, but I'm finally back with another chapter that I hoped you all enjoyed. (Hope it wasn't too long.) Thanks for taking the time to read, review, favorite, and follow my story. I really appreciate it! **

**P.S Aren't you all excited to see Kerry possibly take home the emmy tonight?! Can't wait to see our pretty girl _WERKING_ that red carpet. **


	5. Chapter 5: Memorable memories

It was nearly midnight when Olivia pulled back the sheets from around her waist and slipped out of Fitz's bed. She rubbed the sleep from her heavy eyes and searched around for something to cover herself up with. Looking to the floor, she tiptoed across the room careful not to make a sound afraid she might awaken Fitz. The darkness of the room made it difficult for her to see and before she knew it she'd stubbed the same toe on the corner of the bed twice. Sealing her lips shut and screaming frustrated, an exhausted Olivia exhaled an annoyed sigh and debated walking down the hall and back to her room naked; all she really wanted to do was sleep. Stumbling around and reaching down, she pick up a sock, her bra and Fitz's underwear. Patting around the floor for her own underwear or at least her shirt, she came across Fitz's button up and decided to slip it on instead.

"Where are you going?" Fitz's croaky voice startled her when she moved towards the door. She jumped when she felt a hand reach out in the dark and grab hers. Only breathing easier when realizing that it was just Fitz.

"Umm.. To my room." His face could barely be seen, but the sound of the mattress denting when he sat up didn't go unheard.

"What time is it?"

"Late." She answered simply and attempted to pull her hand from his tight grip. "Fitz..."

"You don't have to go. Sleep in here." He suggested, hoping she would say yes.

"Fitz, I don't know if-" She trailed off, a hint of hesitation in her voice. She was tired and sore, mostly tired but still she was looking forward to a good night sleep. If Fitz had anything else in mind besides snoring beneath the sheets he would soon be very disappointed.

"I know it's still hot in your room, especially at night." He explained. "If you're going to be in here during the day you might as well sleep in here at night too." Fitz pulled the covers back and patted the empty space on the mattress next to him. He could sense her hesitation still and ensured her that he was just as tired as she was. "Liv, I'm tired too. Get in the bed and lets get some sleep." He handed her a pillow and motioned for her to join him beneath the covers. He watched her as she looked down at the pillow and swallow hard before finally giving in. She climbed over him and reclaimed her spot on the other half of the bed. Not bothering to throw Fitz a goodnight over her shoulder, she turned her back to him and kept a great deal of space between them and immediately drifted off to sleep.

Fitz stared at her back, watching it slowly rise and fall until his heavy eyelids slid closed and he'd dozed off to sleep himself. A peaceful serenity fell over them as they slept and by the wee hours of the morning they were both wrapped up and tangled around each other; sometime during the night their sleeping bodies slowly gravitated towards the other until Olivia's back was cuddled up against Fitz's masculine body and his arms were hooked around her waist, holding her petite frame close to his.

By the time morning actually came rolling around, Fitz was squeezing what he thought to be Olivia but upon opening his eyes found to instead be a pillow. Her side of the bed was still was still warm, her scent still lingering in the sheets so he assumed that her exit was fairly recent. Tossing the pillow away, he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and turned away from the warm beams of sun shining in through the open curtains. Stretching his legs and checking the time, there was still about an hour left before he needed to be at work.

His eyes were slowly closing, his mind drifting back to pick up where his dream left off when he heard Olivia screaming from the bathroom. Jumping from bed, he grabbed his robe which was draped over a chair that sat next to the door and made it down the hall and into the bathroom in record time. He frantically searched around for the reason to her screams only to see Olivia hunched over the bathtub in nothing but a towel. "What's wrong, Liv?" He asked. She looked fine, he saw no blood or broken bones.

"The tub-" Her shaky hands beckoned Fitz over and pointed towards the inside of the bathtub. "I went to take a shower and there is a spider inside."

His concern look immediately dropped and he smacked his teeth as he strolled over to the bathtub. "Really, Olivia? Don't such a punk ass screaming over a spider. It's probab-" Fitz peeked into the bathtub and took a slight step back. "Oh, shit! That's a big ass spider."

"I told you!" Olivia stood on her toes behind him, peeking over his shoulder to look into the tub. "Kill it, Fitz." She demanded as both of them watched the spider crawl from one end of the bathtub to the other.

"No!" Fitz scoffed. "You kill it. Why do I have to kill it?" Whipping his head around, his puzzled look was comical to Olivia and she had to hold in her laughter before answering. This was a serious moment happening between them.

"Because you're the man. You're supposed to be the protector. Protect me, Fitz, and kill the spider."

"Oh, I'm the man, huh?" He wrinkled his nose and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "I'll protect you from a robber or if there's a fire. You don't need me to protect you from a spider."

"I _need_ to take a shower. Hell, you need to take a shower and get ready for work and I'm not sharing the shower with a spider."

"Look, it's gone." Fitz pointed out. The spider had disappeared and the tub was now cleared to be used. Problem solved. "There's nothing for you to worry about now. You can now take your shower in peace."

"No, I cannot." Olivia objected. "Where did it go?" She poked his shoulder, pushing him towards the shower.

"Olivia-"

"What if it comes back while I'm in the shower? Then what? I'll be slipping and sliding across the bathroom floor naked and you'll be of no help unless a robber breaks in through the window or the sink bursts into flames."

"Liv, this is not a life or death situation. Take your shower so that I can take mines."

"I don't do spiders, Fitz. I don't do spiders, bugs, ants, rodents-"

"Or anything with more than two legs that can fly. A bit dramatic, but still, I get it." They both grew quiet and Fitz could tell that she was waiting for him to come up with a solution to_ her_ problem. He wasn't going to mention this to her, but he didn't care for insects either. They too made his skin crawl and out of the corner of his eyes he was keeping a look out for the spider's whereabouts. He looked back at Olivia who was still waiting for him to announce his bright idea. "How about you give me this." He surprised her by tugging on her towel and pulling it from around her, letting it drop to the floor before reaching in the tub and turning on the shower. Dropping his robe to the floor, he grabbed Olivia's wrist and pulled her towards him.

"No, Fitz." She pushed him away and averted her eyes to look anywhere but directly at the tall, naked, statuette man standing in front of her. "We'll never make it out of the bathroom if we share a shower."

"Everything isn't about sex, Olivia. I'm protecting you remember?" He winked and smiled mischievously. "Look at it this way, if we take a shower together you'll have someone to run across the bathroom floor wet and naked with if the spider decides to comes back. Olivia couldn't help but to giggle softly while he tested the water on the tips of his fingers. "Ladies first?"

"Hand me that shower cap first." Olivia pointed towards the rack that hung on the wall closes to Fitz.

"Oh, I forgot you can't wet your precious hair." Fitz mocked sarcastically and handed her the white cap, waiting until she successfully hid every string of hair underneath the cap before holding out his hand. Adjusting the cap one last time, Olivia rolled her eyes and placed her hand into his and stepped into the shower. Fitz hand swiped her lower back and gently grazed her ass when he stepped in behind her. She spun around, covering her bottom with one hand and pointed her finger at him with the other.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I promise to be good." He held his hands up and smiled, giving Olivia his word and by some small miracle he managed to keep it by _'being good'_ the entire time. The spider didn't make a second appearance- which they were both grateful for- and they were able to shower in peace; making it out of the bathroom and getting dress with time to spare before Fitz needed to leave for work.

* * *

_2 Weeks Later _

"You working tomorrow?" Fitz reached in his pants pockets to grab his keys and jiggled them around in his hand before finally turning around to face Stephen and answer his question. "No, I worked last Saturday. I told Quinn to tell Rick not to plan on seeing me till Monday."

"Good." Stephen walked to him and patted his shoulders, wrapping his arms around him in a brotherly embrace. "I'm off too. Let's go grab a beer down at Mikey's. I told a few of the guy I'll meet them down there after work."

Fitz pulled away from him and walked towards his car while Stephen headed towards his own. Still jiggling his keys in one hand, he looked down at his watch and shook his head no. "Nah, not today, man. I already have plans." Tossing his keys up in the air and catching them in the opposite hand, Fitz hit the beeper to unlock his car and opened the driver's door. "I'll catch up with you guys sometime next week."

"Hot date?" Stephen inquired and smiled knowingly, hitting the beeper on his keys to unlock his own car.

"I wouldn't call it that, but whatever." Fitz shrugged. "I do plan on being _busy _this whole weekend, if you know what I mean." Fitz winked and slid inside his vehicle. With one foot hanging out the door and one resting on the brake peddle, he placed his key in the ignition and turned the car on. He finally felt free to go enjoy his weekend when he heard the engine rattle to life. The long day he endured with his head ducked beneath hood after hood was now behind him and he was more than anxious to arrive home and see Olivia.

If the week that she had moved in you'd told him that he would be rushing home from work everyday to see her he would've called you crazy and laughed it off, but now here it was a little over a month later and coming home to her was the highlight of his day. He looked forward to being greeted by her warm and loving smile - usually hovering over a pot of whatever she was preparing on the stove- as soon as he walked through the door. If he didn't know any better he would assumed that she was just as happy to see him as he was to see her. Her face along with her eyes light up and her smile was often uncontrollable.

It was unexpected the way their friendship had grown. In the weeks that past since they first had sex their bond had grown to be almost unbreakable. When they weren't busy screwing each others brains out, they were inseparable. Spending every waking moment with each other. Mornings were usually spent in the kitchen chatting over mugs of freshly brewed coffee while Fitz prepared to leave for work, nights were spent devouring whatever Olivia had whipped up in the kitchen and sharing the detail of their day. What started out as a small favor for a friend turned into possibly one of the best decisions Fitz had ever come to make. He could honestly admit that he enjoyed Olivia's company.

Besides the obvious perks that she brought to the table: her beauty, brains, culinary skills, funny personality and thought provoking conversations, she accomplished something that no other women had ever done before, she knew how to make him laugh. But it wasn't just any laugh, no, it was a deep, hearty, from the gut, tears streaming down your face laugh which made her brilliant in Fitz's eyes.

His name being called from across the parking lot snapped him out of his trance. He looked at Stephen who stood in the open space of his car door but now had his back to him, instead facing the direction from which Fitz heard his name being called. "Jen?" He poked his head out of the car and turned his attention to the tall brunette walking towards him in the parking lot. "What are you doing here?" The time on his watch informed him it was just after six. He'd wanted to be home before six thirty so that he could shower and get dressed plus he still had to call Olivia and inform her of their plans. He wondered if Jen could tell by his baffled expression that he was surprised to see her there. He had not seen nor heard from her in months.

She was someone he met last year at a new years eve party. They exchanged numbers but nothing serious ever happened between them. She was beautiful, definitely his type but she lived a busy life and often times never had time for anything non-work related.

"Hey, Silly!" She smiled cheeky, her arms opened wide for a hug. Once she was close enough, Fitz stepped out the car and greeted her with a quick, semi-awkward hug; pulling back when she went in to kiss him on the cheek. Her shock expression was only displayed for a few seconds and was soon replaced with the same huge smile from before. She looked genuinely happy to see him - a feeling Fitz didn't share. "We have a date tonight." She chuckled, tossing her long brown locks over her shoulder and running her hand across his chest. "I thought I would stop by and scoop you up to start our date tonight a little early." She lowered her voice and her lustful eyes connected with his until Fitz looked away.

"Tonight as in tonight?"

"Yes, Fitz. Tonight as in tonight, tonight. Don't tell me you forgot. I've been planning this night for months. I cleared my whole schedule- which you know is not an easy thing to do. I literally have the entire night planned out. Our dinner reservations are for eight, but don't worry that's just _one_ of the many, many things I have in store for you tonight for being so patient." She rubbed up against him and grinned, fluttering her eyelids.

"Jen, I am really, really sorry, but-"

Her face dropped and she pouted her lips out as if she were a small child. Both of her hands grabbed his and she shook them gently at first. "No, don't do this to me, Fitz. Not tonight. Cancel whatever you have planned and come spend the night with me. Pleeease."

Fitz rubbed the back of his neck and out of the corner of his eyes could see that Stephen was enjoying the show. All he needed was a bowl of popcorn and a soft drink to go along with his goofy ass smirk. "I can't just cancel them."

She smacked her teeth and rolled her eyes at his flimsy excuse. "But you can cancel our plans. You know what, I should have known you weren't going to be shit from the beginning. You're just like every other guy who ain't worth the time of day. " She completely snapped on him. Anger rolling off her tongue with each word. Stabbing Fitz in his soft spot. He felt bad, he could see how much their date meant to her, but he had honestly had forgotten about it. Who schedules a date almost two months in advance without checking in with the other person at least once anyways? But no matter how dumb he felt their situation was, he remained silent and allowed her to vent out her frustrations out at him. "And to think that I put in _extra_ effort to make this night _extra_ special for you."

"I'm sorry, Jen. I rea-"

"Screw you, Fitz. You can keep your apologies." She stormed off back towards her car, steaming angry. "DELETE MY NUMBER!"

Waiting until Jennifer slammed her car door shut and drove off, he turned to face Stephen's wide eyes and amused expression. "Crazy."

"Who? You or her?"

"Aww, man, don't start. I just told you I had plans."

"That's Jennifer! No one in their right mind passes up a date with Jennifer." Stephen was in disbelief. Jennifer didn't date just anyone. She had a reputation around town for being 'hard to get'. He was there the night Fitz got her number, he laughed at him the entire night while he worked hard to get her to even acknowledge his existence. "When do I get to meet this chick you're spending the weekend with? She must be one hell of a girl to make you turn down a night with Jennifer."

"Jen's cool, but I will much rather stick with my original plans." Fitz stated, knowing he made the right decision.

"Have fun doing whatever you plan on doing with whoever you plan to be doing it with."

"She's just a friend, Stephen. Just catching up and spending time with a friend."

"Well, whoever she is I want to hear all about it on Monday. I'll catch you later, man." Fitz waved him off and sat back in his drivers seat, waiting until Stephen had drove off before pulling out his phone and dialing Olivia's number. The phone rang three times before she answered it. "Hey, Livvie! What are you doing? You know what, don't answer that. Get dressed, I'm coming to get you." He heard her shuffling around and knocking something over in the background.

"I am already dressed." She said sounding out of breath. "But whatever you had planned will have to wait. I already have plans for tonight, sorry, Fitz."

"Plans with who?" He questioned. "Not that it's any of my business." He caught himself remembering that Olivia was not his girl and she didn't have to answer to him and was free to do as she pleased.

"The girls. Abby, Quinn and a couple of other friends." She answered anyways.

"I thought that was happening next Saturday."

"Quinn has to work and Abby only has a babysitter for tonight."

"_Shit."_ He fell back against the seat and sighed under his breath, beating his fist against the steering wheel. There goes his evening. "Well you go have fun, I'll see you whenever you make it back to the house."

"Actually, Fitz." She caught him before he hung up. "I was kind of hoping that you would give me a ride because you see the way my car is set up-

"It doesn't exist." Fitz interrupted her and chuckled, Olivia gigged along with him. "Yeah, I'll give you a ride. Be there in fifteen."

When he arrived outside his apartment building in a little under fifteen minutes, Olivia was already standing outside the main entrance waiting for him. He drank in the sight of her when she walked over to the car slid into the passenger seat. She wore a loosely fitted, blue dress that still highlighted her small curves. Her hair was curled up and pulled out of her face, her makeup done perfectly; not too much, not too little. His eyes roamed her face looking for a flaw of any kind but there were none to be found. She looked stunning.

"What?" She flashed a smile and asked when he simply stared at her side profile.

"You just look beautiful that's all."

"Thank you." She ducked her head down and blushed, pretending to find interest in organizing the inside of her purse. If she couldn't count on anyone else to make her feel beautiful she knew she had Fitz. Whenever she was in her presence he made her feel special; complementing her every chance he was given.

Finally pulling his eyes away from her, Fitz pulled away from the curb. "Where to?"

"You can just drop me off at Abby's. I'm not sure where we're going, but Abby will be my ride there and back. Do you have any tissue?"

"Yeah, check in the glove department." Olivia opened the glove department and found the small box of tissue stuffed to the back. When she went to shut the compartment back up a small stack of photos fell into her lap. Fitz swatted her hand away from the glove compartment and slammed the door shut. "Give me that." With one hand still on the wheel he reached over the seat and attempted to grab the stack of photos from Olivia.

"Where are these from?" She asked, keeping the photos just out of his reach and beginning to flip through them. "You and Stephen have been friends for quite some time now, huh?" The majority of the photos were of the two of them stretching back as far as middle school, or at least Olivia assumed they were middle school age. They looked unbelievably young.

"Yeah, our mothers are best friends. We've known each other since we were babies."

"Now this it too adorable." Olivia gushed, holding up a photo of Fitz and Stephen as toddlers sharing a bath together. "Why are all of these stashed away in your car? This one is frame worthy." She held the photo up, staring at Fitz's chunky cheeks.

"Because of nosy people like you." He snatched the photos from her and tucked them in the side compartment on the driver's side door.

"Gee whiz." Olivia opened up her purse and pulled out her phone, deciding to play a level of candy crush until they arrived at Abby's house. They sat in silence, the only sound coming from Fitz fingers tapping on the steering wheel while humming some tune. "What did you have planned for us tonight?" Olivia asked after awhile annoyed with the game and the fact that neither of them were speaking. She liked quiet but it was too quiet and she didn't want to just touch Fitz's radio.

"Nothing really. Just thought we'd get out and go do something. I've been a terrible house host."

"No you haven't!"

"You sit in the house all day doing nothing but reading books and cooking me dinner."

"You haven't heard me complaining, I really don't mind, Fitz."

"I'm sure you don't, but from now on whenever we have free time we're getting you out the house. No more sitting at home doing nothing all day. From this point forward this will be a summer you will never forget. "

"Oh, trust me, Fitz, this summer is already memorable enough for one or two reasons." Using her last life on candy crush, she exited out of the game and locked her phone, placing it back inside of her purse.

"Speaking of memories and making this summer memorable, my car..." He ran a hand across the dashboard. "I don't think my car has any memories. Or at least any good ones." Olivia's legs were crossed, exposing the skin of her upper thigh since with her dressed hiked up. He placed his hands there and crept his fingers up the length of her legs.

"Not while you're driving." She smacked his hand away. "You'll crash the car."

"I know what I'm doing." He placed his hand back on her thigh, keeping the other on the wheel. Moving the fabric of her dress out of his way, his hand squeezed her inner thigh only a few inches away from the lining of her panties.

"Oh, you want to play?" Olivia smiled smugly and unbuckled her seatbelt after he teased her by running his fingers across her panties just barely touching her clit.

"No, I'm done messing with you." Fitz moved his hand away and placed it back on the steering wheel, giving the road his full undivided attention again.

"Too late." Hiking her dress up until it gathered around her waist, Olivia pulled her panties to the side causing Fitz to do a double take and almost swerve into the car next to them when he heard the sound she made.

"Olivia! What are you doing?"

"Hmmm, just touching myself." She answered as if it was norm for her legs to be spread apart and strategically placed against the window and the other on the dashboard. With her legs opened wide Fitz could see her pushing two fingers deep inside of herself. He knew he was partly to blame here, but he was often amazed at how fast things escalated between them.

"I can see that, Liv, but why?" He sounded as if he were in pain. All the blood in his body rushed south and his pants became tighter as he struggled to keep both eyes on the road in front of him.

"I thought you liked it when I touched myself?" Her sultry tone made him stiffen in his seat.

"Not while I'm driving."

Unbuckling her seatbelt, she adjusted her panties and fixed her dress. She let a moment pass before grabbing Fitz's thigh and leaning over the seat. "What are you doing, Liv?" He couldn't stop her. His hands gripped the steering wheel tighter and he watched as her fingers inched closer to the zipper of his pants. She didn't unzip him though, she simply grabbed his crotch. "Olivia!"

"Don't start anything you don't plan to finish, Fitz." She growled in his ear, running her free hand over his cleanly shaven face. She bit her bottom lip while staring at his.

"Olivia, I'm going to crash the car. STOP!" He couldn't push her hands away, not matter how much he wanted to he couldn't pry her hand from his crotch. Her fingers felt so good groping him through the fabric of his pants.

"Well, then you better pay attention to the road." She unzipped him and Fitz groaned in agony, happy that the growing pressure in his pants was being released but nervous for where this was heading. His fingers were red his grip around the steering wheel was so tight and he swallowed nervously. If Olivia took this any further he was positive his car would be flipped over in a ditch on the side of the road. The feeling of her warm breath on his crotch sent tremors through his body. She reached her hand inside the open hole in his pants and grabbed his member, pulling him out. Her fingers were wrapped tightly around him as she stroked his length up and down. The light turned yellow and Fitz slowed the car down to a stop. It was a Friday night so the streets were packed. People were everywhere. On the sidewalk, in cars and grocery stores. They were surrounded by eyes and he wondered if anyone could tell what was taking place in his car.

The light turned green and Olivia zeroed her focus in on the head of his cock and licked her lips. She caught him completely off guard when she finally took him into her mouth for he slammed his foot on the brakes and almost sent her flying into the steering wheel. "_Shieeet, Livvie."_ He breathed a throaty moan and clutched the steering wheel even tighter until his knuckles were completely white, holding on for dear life. The feeling of her lips enclosing around him had his hips arching off his seat. Her head completely covered his lap and Fitz wasn't sure what to do. Did he continue driving or did he pull over to the side of the road? The cars behind him beeped deafeningly for him to drive so he tapped his foot on the gas and cautiously moved the car forward. He drove like a first time driver, two hands on the wheel at 10 and 2 moving no faster than 10 miles per hour.

Feeling her moan around him sent him sliding halfway down his seat, the back of her throat vibrating against the head of his cock almost bringing him to tears, her mouth felt so warm and good. Fitz got himself together and situated himself in his seat, trying to play cool and drive normal but his hands began to shake when Olivia started to bob her head up and down even faster, swallowing him even deeper. She was literally going to be the death of him.

Spotting an empty parking lot, he made a quick right turn, crossing over two lanes of traffic and pulled way in the back towards the trees the lined the lot. Throwing the car in park and pushing his seat further away from the dashboard and steering wheel so that it wasn't such a tight squeezed, he finally threw his head back and dug his fingernails into her scalp, pressing her head down and pushing himself deeper into her mouth. He could finally close his eyes and relax, allowing himself to become lost in the pleasure. Slouching back against the seat, Fitz pulled on his own hair and gripped the handle of the door.

Olivia placed on hand on the back of his seat for support and grabbed his balls with the other, locking Fitz in place in her mouth. She held him there until his breathing changed and she could practically hear his heart beating before letting go and running her tongue across his full length and pulling him back into her mouth again. With a loud guttural grunt and a few additional hard thrust Fitz exploded, releasing himself deep inside the back of her throat.

Wiping the slob from his lips, Olivia sat up and handed him a tissue to clean himself up with. They both were breathing heavy as if they'd just finished a race. Either the car was hot or their skin was on fire but whatever the reason was they both needed fresh air. Olivia caught her breath before Fitz and opened her purse up to pull out her makeup kit. Pulling down the visor, Fitz watched as she freshened up her lipstick and tidy up her hair. Her lips were plumped and red and begging to be sucked on and a trance fell over him. Zipping his pants up and unlocking the doors, he stepped out of the car and walked around to Olivia's side, the gentlemen inside of him refusing to allow him to not share the pleasure he just experience with her too.

"GET OUT OF THE CAR!" He demanded, swinging her door open.

* * *

_You don't know how happy I am to finally post this chapter. I am so SORRY that I took so long to update! Life just happens sometimes ..._

_But anyways I finally created a personal Scandal twitter account so you can follow me at _gladiatorRED on twitter if you like. _

_Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed!_


	6. Chapter 6: Enjoying the Benefits

"Fitz, please." Olivia begged, her hands fumbling with the buckle of his pants that she so desperately wanted to rid him off. Her back was pressed against the passenger door of his car and he had her dress gathered in his hands and up around her waist. Her panties were pulled to the side and he poised two fingers at her entrance, her heat scorching his fingers, waiting to grip and pull him inside.

Olivia wrapped one leg around his waist and grabbed his belt loops, pulling his body into her. Fitz fingers slipped inside of her and she locked her leg around him tighter. "_Yes, yes, yes."_ She panted, softly holding onto the back of his neck. He rocked his fingers back and forth against her slick walls, almost bringing Olivia to her knees. Her soft cries of pleasures was music to his ears, her voice, so alluring and sweet awoke the half sleeping beast inside of him. Removing his fingers and pinning her back against the car, Fitz grabbed her face and tilted her head to the side, his mouth opening over her skin and his tongue trailing across her collar bone until he reached a practically sensitive spot that he knew would earn him a moan when he sucked on it.

He knew Olivia's body better than he did his own, knowing where exactly to touch, to kiss, to feel. He knew that with the slant of his tongue or the right dip in his stroke, he could make Olivia completely submit and give him full control over her, but sex between them wasn't about control. It was strictly for pleasurable reasons - or at least so they said. They sought out to not only fulfill their own needs but to leave the other completely satisfied as well. Sex with Olivia was such an eye opening, game changing experience for Fitz. He found joy in how open they were with each other. During their sexual sessions there were no facades, or thickly layered brick walls placed between them, they were just two naked souls joining their bodies together. For even when fully cloth, just touching his fingers against Olivia's hand would leave him feeling completely bare and exposed. Smoothing his palm over her thigh, a growing ache filled him and his mouth watered, his desire for her overpowering any other thought.

"Fitz!" She gasped, surprised. In one swift motion, he grabbed her waist and lifted her up until she sat on the top of his car. "I'll dent your car!" She exclaimed when he grabbed her legs and pulled her towards him. "Fitz, you can't be serious, there are people everywhere!" While they were surrounded by trees and pulled as far back in the parking lot as the car could go, anyone could still easily spot them if paying attention. The public setting and the idea of them possibly being caught made Olivia's heart skip a beat and pump harder in her chest, but it also excited her enough to contribute to the growing moisture between her thighs. "Fitz." She grabbed his shoulder when he reached underneath her dress and tugged on her underwear. He glared at her, his eyes full of lust, glazed over, darkened and hungry. Her face flushed as her body heated under his touch and she parted her legs, allowing him to slip her panties off with ease. Fitz ducked his head beneath her dress and skipped his normal routine of teasing her, instead choosing to enclosing his mouth around her clit, sucking on the sensitive bud until Olivia slid forward and her back hit the roof of the car.

She wanted to lock her trembling legs around Fitz's neck and pull him in closer, but he gripped her thighs and kept her legs spread wide midair. Her eyes wandered back along with her head and with her mouth half opened, her face contorted in pleasure and toes completely curled, she watched cars and pedestrians walk pass by them completely unaware.

Fitz hands traveled up her dress and she fell limp as his tongue further explored her slippery folds. She commended Fitz, he was definitely a man of his word. When he told her he liked to _eat _only weeks before he truly meant it, but no matter how many times he dined between her thighs the experience was never the same for either.

The sun disappeared behind the clouds and an array of calming colors replaced the once sea of blue sky. Olivia eyelids closed shut just as the clouds stretched further across the horizon. She inhaled sharply and clutched her breast in her hands. Biting down hard on her bottom lip to keep from screaming Fitz's name across the parking lot when he grabbed her hips in both his hands and elevated her up off the car, burying his face even deeper between her legs. Fitz licked and flicked at her sex until her back was arched and her legs were trembling. She could no longer hold it in anymore and released a moan. The faster Fitz stabbed his tongue at her clit, the more she felt like an animal howling at the moon. He continued to push his tongue against her clit in long, hard strokes until her orgasm rocked through her.

Olivia's tongue was twisted and tied in a knot inside of her mouth, leaving her inaudible. She stared up at the sky and focused on catching her breath. _Breathe in and out_, she reminded herself. Her clit was still beating at a drummers speed when she allowed Fitz to help her sit up. Adjusting the top half of her dress, Olivia tried her best to straighten the wrinkles out of the material. "Do you need some help down?" Fitz cleared his throat and asked her, licking his lips.

"That would be helpful."

Taking her hand into his, Fitz guided Olivia off the car until her feet touched the ground. Fixing the bottom half to her dress, Olivia caught a glimpse of her reflection in the window and ran her fingers through her hair, salvaging what she could of her curls. She tensed up when she felt Fitz's breath tickling the back of her neck.

"We can always go back home and finish where we left off." His mouth was at her ear, her earlobe suddenly being tugged between his lips and pulled inside of his mouth. Pushing him off her, Olivia bent over to pick up her panties from the ground and opened the passenger door to place them in her purse. Walking back to his side of the car, Fitz checked out the roof of his car. "Not a single dent." He beamed, running his hands across the surface. "Does this mean we're going home?" He asked hopeful when he got in the car.

Olivia turned on the AC and fanned herself. "No, it means you have ten minutes to get me to Abby's house before she starts calling." She turned to look at his disappointed face and said something to comfort him. "You know I would, Fitz, but I promised. Why don't you call Stephen or Rick and see if they'll meet you somewhere so you don't have to be alone tonight."

"Don't worry about me, Liv. You go have fun tonight. I'll be fine."

* * *

It was the sound of hysterical laughter that caught his attention and caused him look up. Locking his phone and slipping the device into his pocket, Fiz slid forward to join in on the conversation happening around him. His picked up his beer and took a sip, trying to catch on to the topic of the conversation when he felt his phone vibrate and turned his attention away again.

_**"Hey! We decided to just stay in & have drinks & laughs at Abby's instead of going out. Hope UR not sitting at home alone. Go have a drink for me :-)))"**_

Fitz smiled down at Olivia's text message and debated on how he should respond.

**_"You will be happy to know that im at the bar with Stephen and a few guys from work. Not as much fun as spending the night w/you but I guess they'll have to do ;-)"_**

"Whatcha' over there smiling about?" He heard a voice boom from across the table. Pressing send, Fitz ignored his buddy Rick from work and picked up his bottle of beer.

"Who you been texting all night?" Another coworker of his, Huck chimed in from the other side of Rick.

"None of your business." Fitz answered and chugged down the rest of his beer. Setting the empty glass back on the table, he looked up to see five pairs of eyes on him. "Ahh, man, don't start with me tonight." Fitz waved them off.

"Has to be some women that has you grinning and smiling like that." Rick commented and slammed his hand on the table. "Let us see a picture!" He demanded and Fitz realized that he was a beer away from being considered drunk.

"There is no girl, there was no smile. I was just reading an article on the web." Fitz lied, hoping they would let it go.

"Fitz, you know I look at you like a brother, but I have to agree with them. You've been over there smiling like a damn chessy cat all night." Stephen informed him.

"She must be someone special to have Fitz acting like this. Smiling, ignoring his boys. Still on his first beer. Just let us know her name, we'll figure out the rest later."

"You guys are tripping tonight." Fitz leaned back in his seat and snuck a peek at his phone when he thought he felt it vibrating in his pocket.

"I think I know who it is." Huck smiled and leaned forward over the table. "Stephen, isn't your ex's friend living up in his apartment? The real pretty one. What's her name? Lidia?"

"Olivia." Rick corrected.

"Yeah, Olivia." Huck clapped his hands together with a sly smile that made Fitz glare his eyes down at him. "I bet that's who he's smiling and thinking about."

"Oh, come on now, Olivia?" Stephen cringed. "She's a real good friend of ours. We don't look at her like that. I don't know who the girl is but I know it's not Olivia."

"Shoot, I would! Have you seen her?" Rick chuckled.

Fitz balled his fist up beneath the table and decided it would be best for him to get up and walk away now before he said something he'd later regret. "Now y'all are really tripping. Huck, Rick put down the beer." He stood from the table and grabbed his empty beer bottle. "I'm heading to the bar to get me another drink."

"Order me another beer." Huck called with a laugh.

"Order your own damn beer."

The group of men laughed and went back to their previous conversation.

"You alright, man?" Stephen asked, following him to the bar and waved the bartender down.

"I'm good." Fitz brushed him off.

"Don't jump so defensive, dude. You just seem distracted. Ladies are practically throwing themselves at you from across the room, but your eyes have been glued to that phone all night that you've barely even noticed. _Who are you texting_?"

"Another beer." Fitz held up his empty beer glass to show the bartender, completely ignoring Stephen's question.

"It's because of that chick you were supposed to spend the weekend with, huh?" Stephen inquired, trying to find the root to Fitz's problem. "What happened with that anyway? She called and canceled on you? How ironic."

"Drop it Stephen." Fitz warned and Stephen finally left it alone, instead checking out the scene behind him.

"Look at this piece of scum."He spit out in disgust. Fitz looked over his shoulder and turned his head towards the main entrance of the bar to see an unfamiliar man walking in and greeting the security guards.

"Who is that?"

"Your roommate's ex."

"Olivia's?" Fitz whipped his head back around to get a better look at him. "That's him?." He asked unimpressed. The guy didn't seem like Olivia's type. His clothes were too flashy, his appearance too loud. Women were flocked around him which seemed to only fuel his ego. What was Olivia doing with his type?

"Yeah, that's him." Stephen turned his head, unable to bear looking at him any longer. Fitz also turned his head, his blood beginning to boil. He didn't know what the guy's problem was but he knew that if Stephen didn't like you, you were bad news for he got along with everyone.

"Do you know what happened between them? Why'd they break up?" Fitz asked just as the bartender handed them their beers.

"You don't know? He was a jealous prick! And very possessive. He didn't want her to be around anyone but himself. The selfish asshole tried to isolate her from her friends and family, just about everyone she knew. I guess the night they broke up they got into a big fight about some girl coming over to the house after a certain hour when Olivia wasn't there. When she accused him of cheating he turned it on her and accused her of going to London-"

"France."

"Same difference. He accused her of cheating on him with some imaginary guy she made plans to met up in France with."

"For six months?"

"Stupid right? Abby was telling me that he didn't want her to go in the first place and she was actually considering passing up the opportunity because it made him so mad. I tried to tell Liv from the beginning he was no good, but she wouldn't listen. One night a few months ago, the night they broke up in fact, Abby called me in the middle of the night and asked me to go with her to pick Liv up from his house. When we get there she's sitting on the porch crying with all her things scattered around the front yard."

"He kicked her out the house?"

"At three in the morning. He didn't even let her pack up her things, he just threw her and her clothes out the front door. Anything could've happened to her, he didn't even care. He knows she has no family here and Abby is pretty much the only real friend she has left. I know I fucked up and did some messed up shit to Abby but I would never." Stephen cracked open his beer but didn't take a sip. Him and Fitz just stood against the bar and watched as the man who was the center of their conversation walked around greeting people. "I tried to break the door down when the punk wouldn't come outside. He turned off all the lights and threatened to call the police. The only reason I didn't kick the door in was because Olivia begged me not to."

"He looks like a piece of garbage. Olivia's too good for him anyways." Fitz mumbled, cracking his knuckles.

"I tried to tell her. Abby couldn't stand the guy either."

"I should go smash his face in."

"Hey, let's not go do anything stupid now, Fitz. Think about Olivia and how that might make her feel."

"You're right." Fitz pounded his fist his hand and gritted his teeth. "Guys like him just really piss me off."

Trust me, I know the feeling. I've known Olivia for quite sometime now. Her and Abby were so young when we first met and she became like a sister to me. I never mentioned it before but I have to thank you for looking out for Olivia. Really means a lot to me, even if me and her aren't as close as we used to be."

Fitz nervously rubbed his hands together, hoping he didn't look too suspicious. Olivia was like a sister to Stephen and Stephen was like a brother to him. Go figure. "No problem, man. Olivia's just... special."

"Special?"

Just as Fitz was about to respond his phone vibrated and he damn near dropped his beer to retrieve it out of his pocket."

_**"Have fun! But don't come home drunk Fitz cus I will kick you out of UR own bed :-)"**_

"There you go reading secret text messages and smiling again." Stephen interrupted his train of thought and shook his head.

"Shut up." Fitz answered to Stephen's back as he walked off. "Hey, Stephen, what did you say the guys name was again?"

"Who?"

"Scum bag."

"Oh, him...Edison.

* * *

Olivia proofread her text message to Fitz before hitting send and tossing the device inside of her purse. Opening Abby's kitchen cabinet, she reached in and pulled out a bottle of wine. They were on their fourth bottle of the night and at the rate they were going they would soon need another. Grabbing her purse from the counter, Olivia went to rejoin her friends in the living room, catching the end of their conversation.

"... He was standing there so tall and confident I just knew my ass was in trouble. But girrrrl when he dropped those pants I had to turn my head to keep from laughing in his face. It was so little I could have put it in my pocket book."

The small group of women, excluding Olivia who just glared out of the side of her eye at her friend as she set the wine down on the table, exploded into laughter.

"And that fool gonna have the nerve to ask me if I was going to..._you know_. I started to ask him what the hell would I be sucking on because he was damn near walking around with the same thing I got."

"Abby, you are a mess." Quinn sat forward, making room on the couch for Olivia to sit. "So what did you tell him?"

"That I had to go. I came up with some crazy story that his dumb ass believed, grabbed my purse, picked up my drawls, and scrambled my ass out of there as quick as I could."

"Oh, Abby." A third friend, Alicia laughed.

"I hate dating." Abby slid down the couch and groaned. "It's so time-consuming."

"And pointless." Quinn added.

"And don't forget stressful." Olivia tilted her glass, finally contributing to the conversation.

"Why can't the perfect man just fall right out of the sky and land in my lap?" Abby picked up her glass of wine and held it up. "I don't have time for the games anymore."

All four women nodded their head in agreement. The room grew quiet while they sipped on their wine. "Next weekend I have a date with this guy named David." Abby broke the silence first. "He seems nice but if this doesn't work out, maybe Olivia can bring me back a man when she comes home from Europe."

"Yeah, sure." Olivia rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"Don't be selfish and come home with a hot man for yourself and not bring me one. Sharing is caring."

"I plan to be studying and learning, Abby. I am not going to France to find a man for neither you or me."

"Ugh, you're so boring." Abby scoffed.

"Olivia might surprise us." Alicia spoke up and said. "I don't think she's as boring as she likes to pretend she is. She has a little spunk and the urge to act spontaneous inside of her. I can tell."

"You can't tell shit!" Olivia frowned before turning her lips up in a smile. Deciding that it was time to spice things up, Quinn stood from the couch and went to turn the radio on. The music boomed through the speakers as laughter continued to rang throughout the house.

"Do you need a ride home?" Abby asked after Quinn and Alicia had left. Olivia was helping her pick up the living room and placing things back in order.

"No, I'm fine, I can ask Fitz to pick me up. He's out too." Olivia grabbed the empty wine glasses on the table and carried them towards the kitchen.

"I bet you he's with Stephen." Abby followed behind her, walking towards the sink to begin washing the little bit of dishes that were left behind.

"Oh, here we go." Olivia rolled her eyes and sighed, placing the empty glasses on the counter.

"Okay, fine, I won't start."

"Good." Olivia stated and began drying off the dishes Abby placed in the dish rack. "I think you going out on these dates are a good thing, Abby. You'll find someone eventually. You just have to stay optimistic."

Abby scoffed and Olivia continued, hoping her friend would believe her. "I still believe in love for you."

"Well, at least one of us does."

"Don't be silly, you'll find someone, Abby. I'm serious. You're too beautiful and smart not to."

"Thanks, Liv." Abby smiled warmly and Olivia saw a spark of hope in her eyes. "What about you? When are you going to start dating again?"

"Abby..." Olivia inhaled sharply and released the breath heavily.

"What were you just telling me about _'believing in love'?" _Abby mocked her. "Going on a few dates wouldn't hurt. Or if you don't want to date at least find yourself a _friend_ and get you some sex, girl. How long has it been?"

"Not as long as you think it has." Olivia mumbled under her breath and cleared her throat as a cover. "I'm really not at a place in my life where I see myself getting into another relationship. I just-" She trailed off, processing her thoughts together. "I'm happy with what I have as of now."

"And what do you have?" Abby turned off the sink water and unplugged the drain.

"I have a _friend ..._named Abby." She bumped shoulders with her, sharing a laugh.

"Is there any hope for us?" Abby chuckled and set the dish rag down on the counter. "With our luck we'll probably be single and lonely forever.

"Well, at least we'll be single and lonely together."

* * *

Olivia hugged Abby one last time, both of them agreeing that they needed to have a night out with just the two of them very soon. Walking from the porch, a frown formed on Olivia's face when she approached Fitz. "Where's your car?" She asked taking in the taxi he stood against.

"We've done enough damage to my car." Fitz smiled and opened the cab's door for Olivia to step in. "Just kidding. Didn't know how long I would be out tonight. Didn't want to risk driving home drunk so I took a taxi." He waved at Abby on the porch and waited until she went back inside and closed the door before sliding in behind Olivia. "Did you enjoy your night?"

"I did in fact." Olivia answered. "You were right. I need to get out more. What about you? How was your night?"

"My night was-" Fitz gave the cab driver the okay to go and wondered if he should bring up seeing Edison at the bar. He didn't know how comfortable Olivia felt talking about their relationship and didn't want to make things awkward between them. He decided that if she wanted to talk about Edison he was all ears, but they will only be doing so on her terms "It was fun." He answered and left it at that.

Olivia looked out the window and realized they weren't heading in the direction of home. "Where are we going?"

"The night is still young, I thought we'd make a quick stop before heading home."

"Fitz, it's almost midnight. A quick stop where?"

"You'll see."

"The movies?" Olivia asked twenty minutes later as they walked up towards the ticket booth.

"What you don't like movies?"

Olivia's eyes narrowed at him and she turned to see what movies were listed for them to see. "What's playing tonight?"

"The only movies we have tickets available for is The Great Gatsby, Iron Man 3, and Man of Steel." The woman at the ticket booth informed them. Turning to look at the other they both agreed on seeing Man of Steel. Pulling out his wallet, Fitz shooed Olivia away when she reached for her purse. "I got it."

A chill shivered through her at the strong authority in his voice. Put her hand away, Olivia huffed loudly. "I'll buy the popcorn then."

Fitz didn't even think twice about it when he grabbed her hand and walked towards the concession stand. It felt so normal that neither realized they were publically walking and holding hands. After debating back and forth on who would pay for the popcorn, Olivia finally conceded and allowed Fitz to pay for their bucket of popcorn and two soft drinks.

To their surprise, finding seats in the theater was rather easy since it was only half full. Seating themselves to the right side of the theater and further towards the back, Olivia and Fitz settled into their seats and waited for the opening credits to roll. Olivia held the bucket of popcorn hostage in her lap, which Fitz didn't mind. When she thought he wasn't pay attention she stole a sip of his drink.

"Hey!" Fitz cried and Olivia burst into a fit of giggles, caught red-handed.

"Oops!" She smiled stealing one more sip.

Placing his finger beneath her chin, Fitz turned her face towards his. "You do know I see you right?" Olivia felt like a school child completely love struck by the older dreamy guy staring into Fitz's eyes. "We ordered the same drink, Liv."

"I know, but yours taste so much better." The opening credits began to roll when Fitz ran his thumb across her cheek and over her lips, pulling down on the bottom one.

"The movie is starting." Olivia pointed out.

"I can see that."

"How can you see that when you're staring at me?"

"I could ask you the same thing." He whispered and she smiled. His lips were becoming closer and Olivia wasn't sure who was moving towards who, but something washed over her and she closed the distance between them. Pressing her lips against his, Fitz responded to her lips being pressed against his by kissing her back. Their lips slowly came together, moving sweet and gently until Fitz cracked open his mouth to nibble on Olivia's bottom lip. She moaned loud enough for the guy a few rows ahead of them to look back at them before shaking his head and turning his attention back towards the big screen.

Fitz grabbed the back of her neck and their kissing became heavier when Olivia climbed into his lap and thrust her tongue into his mouth. She held his face between her hands and sucked down on his lips. Snaking her hands down between them, Olivia grabbed his crotch and caused Fitz to jerk his hips up and groan in her mouth.

"Livvie, you do know where we are, correct?" Fitz pulled back and asked her, watching as she struggled to unzip his pants.

"Of course I do." She answered finally unzipping him and sliding down till she was almost on her knees. Fitz grabbed her before she touched the floor and pulled her back up.

"Not here you won't." He spun her around, her back facing towards him and sat her on his lap. Olivia laid her head back on his shoulder, a shiver sliding up her spine in anticipation when she felt his bulging erection positioned between her thighs. Her panties were still in a ball buried beneath the junk in her purse from earlier and she was beginning to drip down her thighs. Fitz grabbed her face and placed his mouth to her ear, his hands underneath her dress, fingers teasing her clit. "So wet." He growled in her ear. Rising her hips up, Olivia took the head of his length to her opening and slid down without warning. They both froze and groaned at the contact.

"Shhhh, Liv." Fitz whispered to Olivia, holding on to her waist and slowly thrusting his hips up. Her muscles twitched around him as she rose up his length and slid back down. His free hand fell between her legs and fingered at her clit. Olivia knocked over the entire bucket of popcorn on the floor when she swung her arms out to grab the handles of their seat. She swirled her hips around, struggling to contain her moans. Clenching her teeth shut, she hissed out his name resulting in Fitz placing his hand over her mouth. Wrapping his arm tighter around her waist, he thrust his hips up harder and stroked in deeper. Olivia's muffled screams filled his hand and she laid her head back on his chest.

"_Shit." _Fitz, gasped and rocked harder. Her body was so tight around him his thought were cleared of all thought besides how perfect she felt forming around him. He sunk deeper in his seat while Olivia cried out and bit his palm. Adding a bounce to her thrust and gripping the handle to the chair till her knuckles turned white, Olivia threw her back into it and slammed down on Fitz's length. He pumped deeper inside of her as hard as he could one last time before finally releasing her when his orgasm hit him. Olivia fell forward to grip the seat in front of her while her own orgasm shook through her. Shooting off deep inside of her, Fitz held her hips steady until Olivia ended their connection and stood up.

"We should maybe get out of here." Fitz suggested, sitting back in his seat and zipping up his pants.

"What about the movie?" Olivia fixed her dress for the second time that day, kicking the spilled popcorn out of her way when she slid back in her seat.

"We've missed the beginning. If you really want to see it we can always come back."

"You know what I really want to do? Get home and shower. I feel all icky and sticky." Olivia scrunched her face and giggled when Fitz tapped his finger on her nose.

"Let's go then."

Grabbing her purse and checking the area to make sure she didn't forget anything, Olivia reached out for Fitz's hand and stood from her seat. Fitz turned to check his area and looked down to see the bucket of popcorn on the ground.

"You owe me twelve dollars. That bucket wasn't cheap."

"I'm just as disappointed as you are. I was looking forward to eating some popcorn."

"I guess I'll have to make you some when we get home." Fitz winked and quietly led the way out of the theatre.

* * *

_Thank you for reading! Happy SCANDAL Thursday XO_


End file.
